Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the anime One-Punch Man. After being saved from muggers by a group of cosplayers, Izuru Kamukura founded Hope's Peak Academy, which selects high school students with talent and potential of being a superhero. Makoti Naegi is an ordinary boy, but after a lucky break of stopping a thief, the scouts invited him and now Naegi tries to make a name for himself as a hero
1. Prologue

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE

Hello, and welcome to another Danganronpa fanfic. Once again an idea popped in to my head as I was secretly working on my fics in secret while lunchtime at my office, and while I managed to hide my SECRET WORK, my co-worker, who is also an anime fan, suggested that I check out the anime titled _**One-Punch Man**_.

While I do heard about that title being mentioned by some passengers a several months back, I paid no attention since I was busy with my fics and work. After my co-worker told me to at least check it out, I caved in and downloaded the series, which were 12 episodes, and was quite surprised to see that it aired three years ago (2015).

I watched the series on my smartphone and poof…I find it quite entertaining and the plot is good yet simplistic enough, though with only 12 episodes, it means that the anime is almost to the point of overlapping the manga, thus the anime had to end it there.

I was considering in making a One-Punch Man fic, but couldn't come up with an inspiration, and I felt stuck, until when I was working on my Danganronpa fics, it came to my mind an inspiration and decided to try it out, as the main character, Saitama, has something in common with Makoto Naegi:

Both are ordinary-looking protagonists at the start;

Saitama became a SUPERHERO after saving a boy from the crab monster; Naegi was chosen to become a student at the main course of Hope's Peak Academy through a random draw of high school students lottery

Saitama became a member of the Hero's Association and worked his way through, from C-Class to B-Class; Naegi spent his first year as a Hope's Peak student with the title of SHSL Luckster, and two years later, became the SHSL Hope

Saitama has powers whose origin are shrouded in mystery; Naegi has LUCK, and though most are bad ones, it helped him survive throughout certain perils, as seen in Danganronpa The Animation, to Danganronpa 3: Side Hope Arc

Likewise, another interesting aspect in the inspiration is the character of Genos, a secondary character of One-Punch Man. He is formerly a full-blooded human who was turned into a cyborg and fought alongside Saitama, and seeing the two, it etched to my mind that aside from Naegi, another DR character will serve as a secondary character to this fic - **Kibo**. While he is a robot in DR V3, his origin will be slightly different but will still portray the hero. More on that later on.

After re-watching the One-Punch Man series one more time, I decided to make a Danganronpa fic that is inspired from One-Punch Man, only this time it involves the DR characters, with Naegi as the main character. And given the assortment of characters (from DR 1 to DR V3 and the anime), I sort of gotten a lot of ideas to try them out and see how the reception goes.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **1: Prologue**_

 _Tokyo Japan._

A century ago, **Izuru Kamukura** was a pioneering scholar and eventually came up with an idea to setting up an academy that would bring students to his planned creation of an academy that he is dreaming of putting up, but soon he noticed that most of the crime rate has gone up and it not only put ordinary citizens at risk, but also the younger generations.

The crime perpetrators ranged from robbers to gangsters up to terrorists and even mad scientists. One day Kamukura was walking the streets when armed hoodlums grabbed him and began to harass and threatening him as they demand for his money, which Kamukura said he has none at the moment, and the hoodlums were not pleased, but the leader decided that in lieu of money, they can simply beat him up as COMPENSATION, which his members eagerly agreed.

"Hey, guys…I know…why don't we just beat this guy up?"

"Yeah…"

"Sounds good…"

"Maybe we can settle for this since this geezer did not bring money with him…"

"Right…I really want to beat up someone…"

"Then it's settled…"

"Let's beat him up!"

"Ha-ha…let's do this!"

By then, a group of cosplayers, who just attended a cosplay convention, saw the scene and they decided to help, which resulted in a brawl, and eventually the hoodlums were forced to retreat seeing that the cosplayers have the numbers advantage, and Kamukura is grateful for the cosplayers' help, and offered to reward them, and while the cosplayers were flattered, they decline, saying that they are just doing the right thing and help him chase off the hoodlums.

As the cosplayers left, Kamukura went home to assess what to do.

-x-

In the years that passed, Kamukura watched the news where crime rate is slowly rising, with the police slowly being overwhelmed and he recalled how the cosplayers saved his life, and there an idea and inspiration came to his head and called his financial backers and told them his proposal, which he would put up a prestigious academy where the planned academy would scout high school students who have the special talents that would make them…SUPERHEROES.

While some laughed at the idea, several others whispered among themselves and they asked, saying that if this would work, what would happen to the students who graduated, and Kamukura said that he spoke to a billionaire who would create an organization that would be connected to his planned academy so that the planned organization would act as an office of sorts that would pay the heroes registered after graduating at the planned academy.

The persons whom Kamukura invited and listening to the proposal laughed off the idea, saying it is only a waste of time and that they deemed Kamukura as too senile to believe in Halloween fantasies and the like, and told him to go home and stay locked at his house.

However, others supported the idea, believing that this would help the police in dealing with threats such as robbers and assassins, and they voiced their intent to help Kamukura to found the planned academy, and one of them suggested the name of Hope's Peak, which the others were receptive to the idea of the name for the planned academy.

"Hope's Peak…?"

"Hmm…"

"Sounds good…"

"Yeah…it ringed a bell…"

"Fine with me."

"We should go with that name…"

"Then it's decided!"

"Yeah!"

Kamukura's critics were astounded that the other businessmen were willing to go along with Kamukura's "silly idea" and taunted them that their foolishness would blow up in their faces as they walked away, commenting that Kamukura is a fool and will end up becoming a laughing stock in the eyes of the public, reasoning that they do not want to end up becoming laughing stocks brought about by Kamukura's supposed stupidity.

"Count me out!"

"Don't want to get involved!"

"You people are stupid!"

"We're not stupid like you stupid idiots!"

"Hope you get mocked!"

"You guys are the most idiotic guys I ever met!"

"Kamukura ought to be sent to the mental hospital!"

"Hope you die of embarrassment!"

-x-

The critics were eventually proven to be wrong, as five years later, the academy was built and ready, where it was named Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, where the academy, running through donations from the Diet and from citizens, began to scout high school students and based their talents on where they specialized, and soon chosen teenagers became students and studied there for three years, and upon graduating, they were referred to the Hope's Peak Heroes Association, where they underwent written exams and even physical ones, and upon passing them, they became PROFESSIONAL SUPERHEROES and began to fight crimes.

This resulted in the crime waves declining to a degree and the critics were forced to eat their words after seeing the news about how the graduates of Hope's Peak go into action and get recognized for their efforts, and they were in a state of disbelief at what they witnessed, as they never thought that Kamukura's dream would become a reality.

"No way…!"

"I don't believe this…!"

"How did…?"

"Kamukura's proposal…"

"It succeeded…"

"I can't believe we turn it down…and we're left out…"

"That geezer is really lucky…!"

"…"

The academy thrived well over the years, and produced lots of students who eventually graduate and got referred to the Heroes Association, and after several more years Kamukura passed away, yet the academy remained thriving as successors took over and continued the work that Kamukura left behind and made sure the academy is in good hands.

-x-

Several decades later, the position of headmaster changed hands over the years, and it is soon revealed that its recently-identified headmaster, **Kazuo Tengan** , is now in his 70's and is stepping down as headmaster, yet he is immediately assigned in an advisory role, and soon his replacement stepped in, where **Jin Kirigiri** became the new headmaster and Tengan welcomed Jin in Hope's Peak.

"Well, Kirigiri..you are going to take over and work on where I left off."

"Yes, Tengan-san."

"Well…if you are having difficulty…just go to me. I am here if you need advice."

"Yes, of course."

"Well then…welcome to Hope's peak. I hope you would enjoy your new-found work."

"I will."

"Then time to get to work."

"Yes, sir!"

In the years that passed, Hope's Peak Superhero Academy has produced various superheroes which, after graduating, rose to prominence, and became recognizable to the general public, performing various heroic deeds, and among the heroes that Hope's Peak produced were:

\- Great Gozu (aka **Justice Bull** )

\- Juzo Sakakura (aka **The Boxer** )

\- Kyosuke Munakata (aka **The Swordsman Councilor** )

\- Sonosuke Izayoi (aka **The Blacksmith** )

\- Ruruka Ando (aka **Lady Confectioner** )

\- Seiko Kimura ( **Lady Pharmacist** )

A few years later, new students were scouted and were enrolled at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, courtesy of the academy scout, Koichi Kizakura, where the selected students are spending their first year here, and started to do good deeds in public to show their potentials as superheroes, and among the students identified and their talents assessed, they are:

\- Akane Owari (aka **Lady Gymnastica** )

\- Nekomaru Midai (aka **Coach Powerhouse** )

\- Gundam Tanaka (aka **The Beast Master** )

\- Ibuki Mioda (aka **The Guitar Siren** )

\- Kazuichi Soda (aka **The Mechanic** )

\- Mahiru Koizumi (aka **Photo-Flash** )

The aforementioned students showed their talents to the board, where they underwent missions to do heroic deeds and showed promise, ranging from stopping bank robberies, saving would-be hit and run victims, defeating hostage takers and the such.

With each hero studying at Hope's Peak, and the exploits of its graduates, the superhero academy is steadily gaining ground as its reputation earned positive results, which the citizens were grateful to them, and several high school students aspired to enroll at the academy, inspired and wanting to become a superhero.

This caused the Steering Committee of Hope's Peak to have an emergency meeting, seeing this as an opportunity to earn money and cash in on the reputation that Hope's Peak is receiving, wanting take the money, and the credit, for themselves, as well as to use the aspiring students as a way to earn capital and other selfish factors.

"Say…I got an idea…"

"Hmm…?"

"What?"

"We can use the school to come up with something."

"Really?"

"And we can benefit from it too…"

"Okay…"

"We're listening…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene somewhere within the suburbs of Tokyo, where you can see a neighborhood, where ordinary citizens are doing their usual things, walking, talking, cleaning their houses and cars, doing chores and the such.

The scene then further zoomed towards what appeared to be an ordinary house, where the scene shifts inside and you can see a family of four, consisting of two adult parents and two teenagers, a 15-year old boy and a 12-year old girl. Both minors sport matching ahoge, and they appeared to be an ordinary family, living a normal, ordinary but happy life.

They are the Naegi family, consisting of:

\- Mr. Naegi

\- Mrs. Naegi

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Komaru Naegi

This family is neither rich or poor, but an ordinary-type that was able to sustain themselves and are living happily like a typical family, having ups and down but are still happy at having each other.

One day the Naegi siblings are watching TV and saw the news about the heroes taking down what appeared to be terrorists, and there Komaru squealed upon seeing who the hero appeared... **Sayaka Maizono** , aka the **Idol Mistress** , as she used her SINGING ABILITY to put the terrorists in a slumber, and Makoto blushed at seeing her face on-screen, finding her beautiful.

Komaru teased her elder brother and suggested that he try to become a SUPERHERO so as to impress Idol Mistress, which he blushed deeply saying that there is no way he could become one seeing himself as an ordinary boy and has no qualities of a superhero.

"Onee-chan…you're blushing…"

"Um…"

"Say, why don't you enroll at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy? That way you can impress her…"

"There's no way I could do that!"

"Why?"

"I'm just an ordinary boy! I don't even have the qualities of becoming a superhero!"

"Who knows? You might have a hidden talent…think about the X-Men…"

"Komaru!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, other than some from cosplayers saving Kamukura, this showed AN ORIGIN STORY of how Hopes Peak is born, only this time it caters on students having talents of a SUPERHERO

Certain characters are mentioned here, such as those from Danganronpa 2 and Danganronpa 3, while their talents are the same, they were given superhero names to reflect their talents…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Next chapter focuses on Naegi, where he does a series of good deeds that are deemed as qualities of a hero, and one of the Hopes Peak scouts sees Naegis saw potential in the boywhich would no doubt lead to him being given an invite

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Hero In The Making

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi's JOURNEY to become a SUPERHERO commences, and you will get to see how his LIFE…and LUCK…would change and where this would lead to…?

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _2:_** ** _Shujinkō_**

The scene shifts to the planet Earth, and the scene zooms in right at the heart of Tokyo, Japan where the timeline now is three weeks after the events where **Sayaka Maizono** (aka **_Idol Mistress_** ) took down a group of terrorists, and right now it is business as usual at the streets

The scene then showed that most of the streets of Tokyo are still brimming with life, in part due to the emergence of heroes who have graduated from Hope's Peak and are registered with the Hope's Peak Heroes Association, and the heroes' exploits significantly decreases the crime rate, though it hasn't completely subjugated the criminals as the criminals somehow found a way to commit crimes without being caught.

However, there are some crooks who are having second thoughts of committing crimes due to the increased presence of the heroes, as they are mulling in deciding to give up the life of crime.

"Damn…"

"So many crime fighters…"

"And in cosplay too…"

"What now…?"

"Think I ought to retire…"

"Me too…"

"You guys…"

"Geez…"

Elsewhere, the scene zoomed around the prefecture, where you can see the streets are filled with people and vehicles while everything is business as usual. As people are walking the streets and crossing the road, you can see them doing their usual thing;

\- Walking the streets, some hanging around;

\- Eating at restaurants and snack bars

\- Some doing work and others selling their wares

Amid all of these, the scene shifts to Makoto Naegi, who just left his house to enjoy his day, even though he is lamenting how today was not a lucky day for him. Makoto's life has been nothing but normal up till that point - normal school, normal friends, and a normal family. He's pretty much the textbook example of a normal high school student. He is currently 14-years old and is just a few weeks away from graduating middle school.

However, something went wrong on that particular day.

It all started on a clear day after school. Makoto was in a cheery mood thanks to the weather, and he had a feeling that something good might just happen to him. One thought occurred to him - maybe he should take the long way home. He thought about doing something different than usual.

And that was the beginning of his misfortune. Makoto passed by a park, and saw a group of his friends trying to decide who to send to the convenience store in a game of rock-paper-scissors. They invited Makoto to join the game, and although Makoto would've usually refused it (he didn't know more than half of the people anyways), he felt that he might as well do something different in this case as well. Plus - there were about 10 people in the group. He didn't think losing was a big possibility.

" _Oh well…might as well…_ "

Yet he lost on the first round. Everyone except for him put out rock, while he played scissors. His friends were astonished at just how unlucky Makoto was, but sent him off to the convenience store to buy them snacks and drinks regardless.

"Go on…"

"Buy us some snacks!"

"You lost…and that's the agreement!"

"Yeah!"

"Get going!"

"You better not try to run off with our snacks!"

"That's right!"

"We'll be waiting!"

Ten minutes later, Makoto was struggling with the two heavy bags filled with the stuff he got from the convenience store. He tried to distract himself by thinking of the music show that'll be on TV tonight - featuring a certain former classmate of his. Yet as his mood began to improve, misfortune struck again. Both of the plastic bags tore open at the same time, spilling their contents all across the pavement.

A few minutes passed and Makoto finished collecting all the cans and bags, but wondered for a moment, as he felt like the stuff he managed to gather was less than what he had started out with. He looked around and spotted an old man sitting on the bench. The old man slowly bent down and picked up a can of coffee that rolled to a stop at his feet, opened it up and drank it.

That can of coffee belonged to Makoto - yet the old man said he felt that it was natural to drink it since it ended up right in front of him. Makoto is flabbergasted at this incredulous excuse, and revealed to the old man that he seemed to be having a very unlucky day, complaining that he didn't do anything bad enough to deserve this streak of misfortune.

The old man laughed and told Makoto that he didn't believe in karma at all. He'd seen plenty of evil people be blessed with fortune, and plenty of kind people suffer all sorts of misfortune. In the end, he says, luck isn't something that a man can control, no matter how much talent one has or how hard one works. He suggests for Makoto to just accept things the way they are.

"…and that's life, boy."

"Er…"

"You should accept it…that's the way it is."

"Seriously, mister…I…"

"But don't think badly of it."

"Eh…?"

"I am sure a blessing will come across you…"

"…"

After finishing their conversation, the old man returned the half empty can of coffee back to Makoto and left, yet Makoto noticed that the old man had left his phone on the bench. He called out to the old man, who was already a distance away, but the old man seemed deaf to his calls. Makoto was conflicted - should he just ignore the phone and bring the snacks to the park, or should he leave those snacks and chase after the old man? He eventually decided on the latter, and rushed after the old man.

His calls were once again drowned out - this time by the sound of a bus coming to a stop ahead. The old man immediately took off towards the bus station - Makoto panicked slightly and upped his own pace as well, and managed to hop into the bus after the old man in the nick of time. Makoto found the old man sitting in the back, and just as he was about to head there, his legs wobbled from the intense running and he lost his balance. Just before he crashed to the ground, he instinctively grabbed onto something. He heard the sound of something tearing, and fell to the ground regardless.

Makoto's sole consolation was that he managed to soften his fall somewhat by grabbing onto the mysterious object, but even that turned out to be simply a continuation of his misfortune.

He happened to tear open a bag, from which spilled dozens of precious jewelry. The owner of the bag, someone looking like your average salaryman, immediately took out a knife and demanded everyone to freeze.

That man was named **Jutarou Akafuku**. He was a man whose life had been blessed with fortune for as long as he was alive. He found himself in several dangerous situations in the past, but he survived all of them thanks to a series of unlikely coincidences and lucky accidents. He believed that luck was his strength - yet he did not want to admit that. In fact, he sought to eliminate all traces of uncertainty and luck-dependent factors in his job - that of a robber.

He works alone, and only takes on jobs that he knows he can fulfill with absolute certainty. And thanks to his careful planning, he had been extremely successful thus far. He was just done robbing a small jewelry shop, and was on his way home, dressed as a salaryman that nobody will think of looking at twice.

It all went smoothly, until he was involved in somebody's misfortune. It was a misfortune powerful enough that he could not overcome even with his unnatural luck.

In the meanwhile, Makoto was experiencing a minor breakdown thanks to the series of incredibly unlucky events. And to think it all started from him taking the long way home - he couldn't even wrap his head around everything. Correctly identifying Makoto as the cause of his recent misfortune, Jutarou decided to take him hostage, and got the driver out of his seat by threatening to slit Makoto's throat if he didn't comply.

"Hey, driver!"

"!"

"Get off the seat!"

"Are you serious?"

"Do it or I'll cut that brat's throat!"

"Don't!"

"Then get off!"

"Okay, okay…"

Jutarou sat Makoto down in the driver's seat and used him as a hostage. In the meanwhile, he ordered the passengers in the bus to gather the scattered pieces of jewelry for him, promising their safety if they cooperated. However, just as someone finished gathering all the pieces, the old man, who had been faking sleep up till that point, sprang up and tackled Jutarou, pinning him on the ground. The old man was a kendo master.

At that precise instant, one thought ran through Makoto's mind particularly strongly - he must save the old man.

We get a slight hint of Makoto's optimism and willingness to fight, but that was all for naught as the bus suddenly accelerated - Makoto had accidentally shifted the gears and stepped on the gas pedal. The bus lurched forward, throwing both Makoto and the old man off balance. The old man yelled at Makoto to step on the brakes, which Makoto did immediately, putting the bus to an abrupt stop that knocked him off balance once again. As he was regaining his balance, his hand accidentally brushed over a button.

It was a button to open the bus's door. Jutarou saw this as an opportunity and immediately hightailed it out of the bus. The old man was writhing on the ground in pain, and shouted at Makoto to chase after the robber. Makoto couldn't believe that he'd ask someone of his stature to chase after a grown man - and capture him, no less. But for some reason, the entire bus seemed to be in agreement. Makoto sought out the bus driver for assistance - surely he would point out how ridiculous this situation was - but found the bus driver passed out. How unlucky.

Left with no choice, Makoto jumped out of the bus, only to crash into a postman who took note of the bus's erratic movements and came over to check. Both of them fell over - Makoto lamenting his bad luck again before noticing Jutarou riding the motorcycle that once belonged to the postman. Jutarou was frustrated with the series of irregular happenings that disrupted his careful planning - something like this had never happened before, and threatened Makoto by saying that he'd hate Makoto for the rest of his life if he ended up being arrested.

"You brat!"

"…"

"This is all your fault!"

"…"

"My day went bad because of you!"

"…"

"I'm gonna curse you for the rest of your fucking life!"

"…"

Jutarou started the engine and accelerated, believing that he could escape successfully with this motorcycle. He'd have to abandon it eventually since post-delivery motorcycles tend to stand out - but that'll be a while ahead. The postman shouted at him, and Makoto simply stood there unmoving. He was tired of the streak of misfortune that seemed to follow him at every step, and decided to give up and do nothing. He just wanted to go back to his normal daily life as an ordinary high school student.

At that moment, the motorcycle that Jutarou was riding tipped over and threw the man across the street. The motorcycle spun wildly and hit a streetlamp before exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke, burning up the bag of letters that the postman had put on it.

Makoto walked towards the accident site, unable to believe his eyes. What he found was a bent and broken can of juice - the cause for the motorcycle overturning, and one of that cans that Makoto accidentally spilled all over the streets just a while ago, and one that he wasn't able to locate when he searched for missing cans.

It was a series of impossible coincidences caused by Makoto's bad luck. And this situation was merely a result of Makoto's overwhelmingly bad luck managing to defeat Jutarou's careful planning and luck. It rendered all sorts of talent and hard work futile.

Yet this was not the end of the worst day in the life of Makoto Naegi - but he himself would not realize this until much later.

The scene shows that the police arrived, and mistakenly, and unjustly, arrested the boy, believing that he is the culprit, and as he pleaded his innocence to no avail. As he is being hauled towards the police car, the bus passengers stepped out and told them that the boy is innocent and pointed at Jutarou being the true culprit, but the policemen ignored them.

"Hey, stop!"

"That kid's innocent!"

"The culprit's over there!"

"Are you cops deaf?"

"That boy stopped the hostage taker!"

"Let the kid go!"

"Someone do something!"

"Those damn cops are stupid!"

-x-.

Meanwhile, the hours passed and the scene showed that Makoto was returning home after a long period of questioning by the police (and of course, he missed Sayaka's performance on the TV that he was looking forward to). He was dead tired, yet his nerves were still on the edge as he was wary of more unfortunate things happening to him on the taxi ride home.

He wondered aloud what did he do to deserve this and why did this happened to him. As he sighed aloud before entering his house, he did not notice that a scout from Hope's Peak Superhero Academy was following the boy, having seen what Naegi did, and though it may be considered LUCK, the scout smirked seeing that Naegi has the POTENTIAL to be a hero.

Discreetly approaching the mailbox, he managed to take a peek inside and learned the boy's surname and address number, so he took out his smartphone and used the internet to scan information about the Naegi family, and eventually learned about the boy's identity.

He has a feeling that Makoto Naegi might be the next hero in the making, depending if he is aware of his own potential.

" _Hmm…that kid might have potential to be a HERO…_ "

He then secretly spied on the residents inside the house and saw the boy explaining to his parents and younger sister about what he went through, and his younger sister teases him that he could become a superhero, which he dismisses, saying that he does not see himself as a superhero-type, reasoning that anyone can do that and he did that based on believing the right thing.

"Goodness, Makoto…"

"You could have gotten hurt…"

"But mom…dad…onii-chan just stopped the robber!"

"Not really, Komaru…"

"I'm betting that he could get enrolled at the academy for superheroes and stuff…"

"Hmm…what do you think, dear?"

"Must be worth a try, honey…"

"Mom! Dad! Knock it off! There's no way I could end up there!"

The Naegi family, and the scout, identified as **Koichi Kizakura** , are unaware that someone else is monitoring the boy himself, as you can see that what appeared to be a sophisticated , high-technology-like drone is inside the house, its lens focused on Naegi, as it appeared that the drone has been secretly trailing Naegi all day, and somewhat witnessed the exploits that Naegi did, such as unwittingly foiled a hostage taking inside the bus and indirectly stopping Jutarou from escaping from a crime he nearly succeeded.

The scene then shifts at outer space, where a rather huge UFO ship is hovering, and it showed that three humanoid-like aliens are observing Naegi, and while one of them voiced his disapproval, the other two appeared to be convinced of Naegi's being.

"It appears that we have found our candidate…"

"Yes…and he is the one…"

"Are you sure that Earth boy is the one who should inherit it…?"

"Yes."

"We have already monitored his exploits."

"But look at him! He appeared to be…"

"We have seen it. That Earth boy is humble and kind. He even risked his own life to save others and stop the villain."

"Fear not, my comrade. We will monitor him. In the event that he becomes undesirable, then we will take action."

"Fine then."

-x-

At Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, Jin Kirigiri was informed by Kizakura about finding a potential student who could become a superhero, and he received the information that Kizakura provided, where Jin read the profile about Makoto Naegi. Though he was hesitant, he eventually believed Kizakura's words after hearing how Naegi's presence helped in stopping Jutarou's plans of escape, leading to him being exposed as the jewel thief.

He took a deep breath as he is going to have a busy week as he intend to tell the Steering Committee about his intentions.

" _I hope that things will go smoothly…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action here other than Naegi getting in the face of the villain of this chapter, the story make up for it and the stage is set for Naegi becoming a superhero…

Moreover, Hope's Peak isn't the only one eyeing Naegi, but also a UFO hovering over the solar system, and three humanoid aliens seemed to have an interest in the boy.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter jumpstarts the story as it will show the BIRTH of a superhero, and the villain fodders are about to be introduced…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. A Hero Is Born

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi's JOURNEY to become a SUPERHERO commences, and you will get to see how his LIFE…and LUCK…would change and where this would lead to…?

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _3:_** ** _Shujinkō ga umareru_**

The scene shows that a few days have passed since Naegi indirectly helped in the apprehension of Jutarou Afkabou, who is charged with theft and other recently-discovered crimes, and thanks to the testimonies of the bus passengers at that time, Naegi was commended and the police chief personally apologized for what his men did to him and told Naegi that his erring men were penalized for their foolishness.

Naegi laughed nervously and said it was nothing, and the police chief gave Naegi an envelope, where it contained some cash reward which the police chief said that it was a reward money for his contribution in stopping Jutarou. Naegi politely declined at first but the police chief insisted to Naegi that he keep it, saying that it is his way of thanking the boy as well as a form of apology for what happened last week's incident.

"But...this is..."

"Please...accept it."

"But..."

"It's the least I could do...plus I already penalized my men for wrongfully arresting you."

"Really...?"

"Yes...plus you were the reason why we apprehended that thief."

"I...see..."

"Think of it as a reward."

Eventually, Naegi accepted and all is well, yet as Naegi is leaving, a few residents commended him for his actions and said that he is a HERO, which he humbly decline, saying that he is just an ordinary 15-year old boy, but the residents said that his action really warrants the label as he puts himself at risk and in the end he managed to stop the jewel thief from escaping.

"You're too modest, kid."

"You really stopped that thief."

"That's right!"

"You deserved it!"

"That makes you a real hero!"

"A real hero."

"No need to be shy...you deserved to get those compliments!"

"And you deserved the praise!"

Naegi sighed but nevertheless accepted the compliments and left, intending to start the day in hopes of something ordinary to happen.

-x-

In the days that followed, Naegi met up with someone and helped him look for something, which turns out to be a crystal ball, the person he met and helped turn out to be Yasuhiro hagakure, and in gratitude, Hagakure offered to help him earn money in a legal way, which Naegi was hesitant but eventually accepted.

Soon he began to build a friendship with Hagakure and there the fortune teller decided to give him a free fortune telling as he glanced at his crystal ball.

"Say, Naegi-chi...thanks for being a friend..."

"Sure, no problem..."

"As thanks...I'll read you a fortune..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...and it'll be free of charge..."

"Are you sure...I don't think I need..."

"Okay...here goes...hmm...oh...hmm..."

"What...? What did you see...?"

Naegi blinked his eyes at what he was told, in which the following scenarios are laid out by Hagakure's fortune telling:

\- Naegi will have a "chance encounter" with aliens

\- His life will changed for better or worse

\- Hardships will challenge him in the coming days

\- Something "super" will come in his path

Naegi sweat-dropped upon hearing the hints of the fortune reading and slowly dismissed the notions though Hagakure insisted that his fortune readings are "accurate" and they are likely to happen, which Naegi sighed and is about to leave when a client of Hagakure, whose fortune telling helped him improve his life, came and invited Hagakure to a party, in which some of his parents' social acquaintances are in to fortune telling and when Hagakure asked if he is to get paid for every fortune reading, the schoolmate nodded and accepted, and there Hagakure invited Naegi to come along, saying that he could learn a thing or two as a way to earn money, and though Naegi turns down the offer, Hagakure's client invited him and Naegi reluctantly accepted.

 **-x-**

One night, a week later, Hagakure and Naegi arrived a party which Hagakure's client greeted them and the two were escorted inside, and Naegi was amazed at seeing the people inside, who they appeared to be of high social standards and started to wonder if coming here is a good idea since he is just an ordinary teen yet the client assured that he would fit in completely, but naegi still could not help but felt out of place.

Hagakure smirked, seeing that most of the people here are adults and appeared to be wealthy and this was a good thing for him as he would get to collect a lot of money if he read fortune readings for them and confided this to Naegi.

"Good thing you came, Naegi-chi..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...your and I feel that your GOOD LUCK would surely come in handy..."

"Wait...what made you say that?"

"Lots of people here are rich...and if they want some fortune reading...I could collect a lot of cash..."

"Really? I doubt what you said about my LUCK would be that..."

"Okay...I'm off...enjoy yourself..."

"Wait...Hagakure..geez…"

At the party, the two ate and though Hagakure drank, though Naegi opted not to, and there Hagakure began reading fortune telling and there Naegi's LUCK kicks in and it was a good one as the customers were pleased and paid Hagakure rather handsomely, and while the two are still there, Hagakure took sips from adult drinks like tequila, which slowly made him a bit drunk but still managed his presence of mind, and Naegi sighed as he really felt out of place, until a slightly drunk party-goer came and offered Naegi a tequila, which the teen politely declines, but the party-goer wouldn't take "no" for an answer and jabbed the bottle on the boy's mouth, and bad luck struck Naegi as he accidentally swallowed the contents and he immediately felt the effects and is borderlining on drunkness and Hagakure saw this and grabbed Naegi away, and there he suggested to his younger classmate that he go home early, which he accepted.

"Whoa..."

"Hic..."

"Are you okay, Naegi-chi...?"

"I think I'm drunk..."

"After you took half a bottle...?"

"That's one strong beer..."

"It's tequila...not beer..."

"You're right...I want to go home..."

"Yeah...or else someone might see you like this..."

"Okay...I'm going..."

"I better get you a taxi...?"

"Hic..."

And so Hagakure carried a semi-drunk Naegi outside and hailed a taxi and helped the younger teen board inside the cab and after telling the address, the cab left the venue with Hagakure hoping that Naegi gets home safely.

 **-x-**

The time now is 22:00, and the taxi is the road, and the cab driver felt sorry for Naegi, seeing him a bit drunk and hoped that the boy is able to go to his house unscathed, and by then are passing by a train track which at this time, there were no more train passing, but then something unexpected happened as the taxi cab got stuck within the track and the cab driver got off and try to push the car forward, while Naegi slowly noticed it and offered to help, which the cab driver politely turn it down.

"Darn..."

"Huh?"

"What a time to get stuck..."

"Want...me to...help...?"

"No...I'll be fine...you stay inside the taxi..."

"Okay..."

"You better not vomit inside my car..."

As the taxi driver tries to push the taxi off the train tracks, Naegi waited inside the vehicle, and despite being semi-drunk, he still has a partial presence of mind, and slowly realized that LUCK struck him, as he is partially drunk and that the taxi is stuck on the train tracks, and as he is pondering on leaving on his own, something attracted their attention as the UFO appeared above them, and the taxi driver was surprised, and terrified, and ran off, leaving the taxi behind, and Naegi saw what is happening through the window and this partially woke him up from his drunken stupor.

" _Okay...I'm not staying around...!_ "

As Naegi opted to leave the cab and make a run for it despite being semi-drunk, the doors mysteriously locked itself up and the teen was trapped inside the taxi and is starting to panic, banging the door and tried to open the windows, to no avail, and as he is getting desperate, he began hearing voices emerging from the UFO ship, and the trio aliens, Cherubi, Ophami and Seraphi, spoke to the "Luckster", calming him down.

" _Greetings, Makoto Naegi..._ "

" _Please calm down, child..._ "

" _We mean you no harm..._ "

" _We wish to speak to you..._ "

" _We've been observing you for the past several weeks..._ "

" _And we came to the conclusion and agreement..._ "

" _...that you are worthy to receive this item we intend to give..._ "

" _You have proven to be benevolent, and unselfish..._ "

" _Which makes you the ideal user...and we see hope in you..._ "

The three aliens then explained to a shocked Naegi that they can use the secret item, but couldn't find one due to others being selfish and malevolent, but after witnessing Naegi's actions weeks before, they deemed him as a suitable user and his "pure heart" is essentially what led them to decide that Naegi was chosen to receive the special item, and there Cherubi descends from the UFO ship, covered only in white silhouette, and went towards the back passenger area of the cab, where the window opened by itself and gave Naegi what appeared to be a packaging box, and then a book, where Cherubi gave his final words before heading back to the UFO ship.

" _This book will guide you on how to use it...but use it responsively and keep it a secret from the others..._ "

Naegi blinked his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was hearing when told by Cherubi that the package box contains a secret item and that he will use it to handle certain situations, ans Naegi glances at the box and a book, which is said to be a manual that contains instructions on what to do with the item, and there Ophani told Naegi to keep the "item" away from "dangerous hands" and to use it "responsively" before she, Cherubi and Seraphi departed.

"Uh...am I still drunk...?"

As the UFO ship left, the taxi doors began to open by itself, and Naegi wondered why this is happening, but then he noticed that the taxi driver is nowhere around, and he realized that he is all by himself, and seeing that the taxi driver took the keys with him, and seeing that couldn't even attempt to drive it, Naegi decided to walk on his way home, and staggered out of the cab, drunkness still affected him and staggered on the road, still holding the packaging box, but unknowingly dropped the manual book, and he walked on his way home as he used will power not to fall asleep until reaching his house.

 **-x-**

By 22:30, Naegi arrived home and went straight to his room, and his mom was rather taken aback after smelling the sent of tequila, but Naegi still greeted his mom as he went straight for his room and fell on his bed, as he finally got drowsy and went to sleep, dropping the box of "item" on the floor, still in a daze about what happened several minutes ago and by then he went in to deep slumber and as Komaru went to check on her elder brother, she too is taken aback upon smelling the scent of Tequila.

By then his mom came and noticed the scent of tequila from Naegi's body, and asked Komaru what just happened, which she said that she just found her brother slumped on his bed, and when asked if she know where Naegi went, Komaru said she has no idea where her brother went and why he came home drunk.

"Are you sure, Komaru?"

"Yes, mom."

"You really don't know?"

"No idea. I just found him like this."

"What did your brother do...? Coming home drunk on tequila...?"

"I really don't know, mom."

"..."

"..."

Sighing, Komaru and Mrs. Naegi decided to leave him alone for now as they decided to get some rest. As Komaru went to her room, Mrs. Naegi went to the master bedroom where her husband is, and there she told him that their son arrived late…and drunk.

While Mr. Naegi appeared surprised at first, he said that it is natural since he is curious about the alcoholic drinks and such, but she told her husband that he should reprimand their son for doing something like that, and he promised that he will talk to their son tomorrow.

"You need to talk to your son, dear."

"No need, honey. I'm sure that Makoto is..."

"Dear, this is serious!"

"Okay, okay..."

"I don't want him coming home again being a drunkard!"

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Please make sure."

"I will."

-x-

The scene shifts at an unspecified location somewhere within Tokyo, where a man, in his 50's, is working inside what appeared to be a secret laboratory, and the scene appeared to be reminiscent from the 2004 anime, **_Tetsuwan Atom_** _(aka **Astro Boy** )_, where a 15-year old boy is laid on a bed-like contraption, and is slowly being eased inside the huge machine.

The boy appeared to be fighting for his life as a brief flashback showed that he is an only child and that he is a sole survivor of a massacre, as he body was damaged beyond repair, but the scientist, identified only as **Professor Idabashi** , managed to keep his body going via life-support system, and the scientist, who is revealed to be the family friend of the boy's parents, appeared to be reluctant at first, but knew this was the only way to save the boy from imminent death.

"Hang in there, Kibo...I will save you..."

The 15-year old boy, identified only as **Kibo** , is slowly being sent inside the huge machine in preparation of an experimental operation in an attempt to save his life from imminent death.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, along with another ORIGIN on how Naegi would eventually become the MAIN CHARACTER of this story…

The secondary character of this fic, Kibo, makes a cameo appearance, and here a partial origin is shown on why he is portrayed as a cyborg, where as in Danganronpa, he is a robot, but here he is half-human, half-mechanical.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kibo goes into action as the usual cannon-fodder of this fic appears, and this is where Naegi debuts as the HERO…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	4. City Under Attack

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _4: Kōgeki o ukete iru toshi_**

A few days later, Jin Kirigiri is talking to the Steering Committee of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, and is entertaining the idea of inviting Makoto Naegi to enroll here, believing that the young boy has the potential to become a SUPERHERO, after learning about Naegi's role in foiling the robber's attempt at escaping with the stolen jewels via a bus.

Jin pointed out that this warrants that Naegi deserves a chance to become a hero in the eyes of the masses, and can be a good role model that would promote Hope's Peak Superhero Academy and boost the academy's image.

However, the committee members unanimously shot down the idea, having deemed Naegi as too plain to be considered in having him enroll here, after getting the picture of Naegi and are rather disgusted at his appearance. They told Jin that having Naegi in Hope's Peak would result in a scandal of sorts, and branded him as an embarrassment.

"Rejected."

"Not allowed."

"We won't let him."

"He is undesirable."

"But why? You saw it...he stopped a jewel thief and..."

"He's too plain."

"Too generic."

"He's a brat. Period."

Jin, however, would not give up, as he believe that Naegi has the potential, but the Steering Committee members would not budge, and reiterated that Naegi is not suitable nor deserving to be approached for invitation, and made it clear that Naegi has no right to be invited to enroll at Hope's Peak, and they went far as threatening to have Jin suffer a severe sanction if he persists in bringing Naegi in.

"Listen up."

"A warning."

"If you persist..."

"We kick you out."

"You can't be serious!"

"We are."

"We can."

"And it's final. What will it be? That Naegi brat or your job?"

Jin gritted his teeth seeing the arrogance of the Steering Committee as they stood up and leave, but before leaving, the Steering Committee members made it clear that Makoto Naegi will be blacklisted from enrolling Hope's Peak Superhero Academy regardless of the situation and it will be final.

Jin protested as he pointed out that Naegi has not yet set foot here, but the committee members mockingly stated that it makes no difference and thus Naegi remained barred permanently. Jin pleaded to give Naegi a chance, but the Committee members gave their anonymous vote.

"Rejected."

"Not allowed."

"We won't let him."

"He is undesirable."

"But why? You saw it...he stopped a jewel thief and..."

"He's too plain."

"Too generic."

"He's a brat. Period."

As the Committee members left, Jin was livid, as he never expected to see them so arrogant and full of themselves. Kizakura adjusted his hat as he watches on, feeling bad that Naegi is being bullied despite not setting foot here and yet he was blatantly rejected on the grounds of his personal appearance and not his talents.

He showed Jin his sympathy and said that the Steering Committee will get what's coming to them and one day they're going to eat their words and get humiliated in the end, which Jin nodded, as he wished he could do something to break this kind of cycle.

"Oi...cheer up, Jin. Those idiots will soon get it."

"Yeah."

"At least they are now feeling threatened because they did not expect to see someone's potential coming from an ordinary boy."

"You're right, Kizakura."

"Well then..."

"Hmm...?"

"Let's wait and see."

"Very well."

-x-

Somewhere at an unspecified laboratory within Tokyo, Professor Idabashi is observing the teen boy who has become a cyborg, who is identified as Kibo, and there he is pleased that Kibo is able to master the functionalities of the cybernetic components within his body, as most of it are now mechanical, yet there are portions that remained human.

Kibo was able to pull off moves that are of superhuman levels, such as speed and strength, which makes him a formidable fighter. Aside from those, his cybernetic body possesses other things that can contribute to his speed and strength, such as being equipped with jet pack, scanners and small but powerful bullets along with some small missiles.

There Idabashi tells Kibo that he is given a second chance at life and that he must use them to do good and perform HEROIC deeds, which Kibo nodded, as he wants to hunt down the one that killed his family as well as to protect those who might become future victims.

"Remember this, Kibo..."

"Yes."

"Use your powers to protect and defend the innocent..."

"Yes, professor."

"Do not give in to temptation."

"Yes, professor."

"And never let success get to your head."

"I understand, professor.. I will not let myself get carried away."

Idabashi nodded, seeing that Kibo has not been corrupted by his new-found powers, remaining as the kind-hearted boy from before, and hoped that he stays that way as Kibo has the potential to become a hero in the eyes of the public.

The professor then told Kibo that this lab will be his headquarters where he can monitor things as well as becoming the place where he can undergo maintenance and repairs, reminding him that there might be troublemakers who may be stronger than him, which Kibo nodded understandibly, assuring the professor that he won't let his acquired powers get to his head.

The professor nodded as he is glad to see that Kibo remained humble and level-headed.

"That's good to hear, Kibo."

"Yes, professor."

"Always maintain your sense of humility."

"I will."

"Be ready and be on guard. The city might come under attack any time, any place."

"I will, professor."

"Good. That means you are ready."

"I am, professor."

-x-

Two weeks later, a situation took place as the Naegi family encountered some financial trouble, and the parents had to work hard to make ends meet, and there a relative of theirs offered a vacant house for any of their children to live, and seeing the situation, Makoto offered to move out of the house and relocate at the vacant house that their relative is offering.

The Naegi parents are unwilling at first, but were persuaded when their son said that this is for the best and that he can come back here once their family problem is solved, which the parents reluctantly accepted.

"Makoto..."

"Son..."

"It's okay, mom...dad..."

"We're sorry..."

"We did not want to..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"..."

"..."

Komaru is also saddened yet she understood the reason why, and three days later, Makoto moved out and went to another area within Tokyo, where he moved in at the vacant house, which was a one-story house. His relative assured to him that the electrical and water bills are already being shouldered and all he has to do is find a part-time job.

Makoto moved in and unloaded his belonging, and he appeared to be fine seeing that the house he is staying is quite the same as his parents' home. He wondered what would happen next now that he is living alone, and is now bracing to adjust to his new neighborhood.

-x-

A week later, the city of Tokyo was relatively peaceful, however, crime rate was steadily rising as pickpockets, robbers, muggers and any kinds of troublemakers are slowly getting bolder, threatening the peace, and that is where the students of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy steps in, dressed in costumes and with their assigned talents, they quickly went into action and took down the troublemakers, earning praise from the citizens and immediately appreciated their presence.

"Hurray!"

"They did it!"

"The heroes of Hope's Peak saved the day!"

"Thank goodness!"

"We're saved!"

"We have nothing to worry about..."

"Glad they are here..."

"Yeah..."

The recent activities put the academy in good light and publicity, which raised the public's morale and the academy became the talk of the town, as they are the subject on the news and social media.

However, a week later, a problem came as human-sized object, which resembled a mechanical teddy bear, arrived, and while this attracted some citizens as they find it cute-looking. However, they noticed that it sported wings that resembled a hornet and has a sting on its backside area, which some of them got spooked, having a bad feeling about this.

"H-hey..."

"What is that...?"

"A teddy bear...?"

"It got wings..."

"A stinger...?"

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"I got a bad feeling about this..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the chest area of the teddy bear opened, which turns out that it was a robot, and all of the sudden hundreds of hornets came out flying and began to attack the citizens, stinging them. Thus caused a panic and resulted in a stampede, which the toll, death and injuries, began to climb, as the hornet stings possesses very venomous contents that resulted in the victims' death in a matter of 75 seconds, where their bodies slowly withered away.

Many screamed in terror at what they saw and began to run for their lives. The streets are now filled with chaos as the victims began to shove one another just to escape the swarm, and they forget their own morale as they think about staying alive at the moment.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"GGYYYAAHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"A SWARM!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL THE COPS!"

-x-

At the laboratory, Professor Idabashi was working on something when the alarm blared and he checked the monitor, where he was able to pinpoint the source of the alarm, and saw the culprit that is sowing fear and chaos within the city. He used the computers to identify the attacker, and concluded that it was a mechanical monster which the computers identified as Hōnetto-kuma, due to the mechanical teddy bear sporting the motif of a hornet.

He called Kibo and showed him the situation within the city and tells him now is the time to use his acquired powers to protect the city and its citizens and take down the bear that is causing the chaos, which Kibo nodded in approval, and is ready to roll out and face the attacker head on.

"Kibo!"

"Yes?"

"It's time!"

"Is the city...?"

"Correct...Tokyo is under attack!"

"I better go..."

"Be careful, Kibo."

"I will."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the subtle hints of drama make up for it…as Naegi is being prepared for his eventual debut as a hero…

The same goes for Kibo, as he is also being prepared for his eventual debut as he tries out the weapons installed within his cybernetic body…

And lastly…the first enemy of this fic makes its debut, and is already causing such chaos, and Kibo is the first to find out the problem, thus he is off to confront the enemy, which is based on a Monokuma-type opponent from **_Danganronpa: Another Episode_** …

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kibo goes into action and takes on the Hōnetto-Kuma…

Naegi debuts with his superhero-attire…and tries out how to work…

See you in 2019…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	5. Naegi's First Foray, Kibo's First Battle

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here it picks up where the last one left, as Kibo prpepares to get into his first battle to show that he has the making of becoming a hero, while Naegi is in the midst of becoming an embroiled version of a hero whilst the first vilain will get to show off...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _5: Naegi's_** ** _no saisho no shinshutsu, Kibo no saisho no tatakai_**

A week later, the scene shifts at the new placed that Naegi moved into, and is unloading his belongings as he moves in and felt that this is okay, and felt a slight relief that he won't be a burden to his family, and as he puts his clothes inside the cabinet, he noticed the item that was given to him by the aliens, and out of curiosity, he checked it out, where it revealed what appeared to be a red-colored suit, which consisted of:

\- A red upper leotard with sleeves, and a strange emblem-like symbol on its chest

\- A red long tights

\- A white belt

\- Red boots

\- A waist-length black cape

There he vaguely recalled his encounter with the aliens and wondered if this is a dream or not, and with nothing else to do, Naegi decided to remove his clothes and try out the suit, as he thought that he might find a part-time job by cosplaying as a mascot of sorts as a way to earn money.

"Guess it's worth a try...if it can help me earn money..."

Putting on the red suit, Naegi went to an alley near his new home and practiced in pretending to fly, he ran then jumped before stopping at the last minute, looking around to see if there is no one around. Sighing in relief, Naegi tried one more time, but ran a bit faster before jumping hard, but something happened, as he began to float in the air, moving forward and flew. Naegi was bewildered as he did not expect something like this to happen.

He is panicking at the sudden turn of events, and he is wondering how and why he ended up in this kind of situation. Getting embroiled in a family financial situation is one thing, but this one is far from what he expected, and seeing that he is quite high above from the ground, he is starting to hyperventilate from the experience, and yet he is forced to look straight ahead, and had to use sheer will power to overcome this fright and try to get a proper landing

"WWWWWHHHHOOOAAAAA! GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Naegi had to use his arms and hands as a "steering wheel" to navigate himself as he tried to avoid hitting several house roofs street posts, yet he suffered "bad luck" as he accidentally wrecked several TV antennas in the process, and he had no idea he has been flying over 10 blocks from his house and he started to suspect that this is due to the red suit he is wearing, and partially regretted putting it on, as he wished he wasn't in this kind of situation he is in right now, and started to pray that he wouldn't end up as a falling corpse.

After some three minutes he has reached a suburban subdivision and he is far from his home, and LUCKILY no one has noticed him, which is a good thing, yet soon some people would hear Naegi's screaming but by the time they looked, he is already gone due to him flying a bit fast, and assumed that it was just some "screaming kids" passing by and they would resumed their daily chores as if nothing happened.

-x-

Within the heart of the city, a problem came as human-sized object, which resembled a mechanical teddy bear, arrived, and while this attracted some citizens as they find it cute-looking. However, they noticed that it sported wings that resembled a hornet and has a sting on its backside area, which some of them got spooked, having a bad feeling about this.

"H-hey..."

"What is that...?"

"A teddy bear...?"

"It got wings..."

"A stinger...?"

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"I got a bad feeling about this..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the chest area of the teddy bear opened, which turns out that it was a robot, and all of the sudden hundreds of hornets came out flying and began to attack the citizens, stinging them. Thus caused a panic and resulted in a stampede, which the toll, death and injuries, began to climb, as the hornet stings possesses very venomous contents that resulted in the victims' death in a matter of 75 seconds, where their bodies slowly withered away.

Many screamed in terror at what they saw and began to run for their lives. The streets are now filled with chaos as the victims began to shove one another just to escape the swarm, and they forget their own morale as they think about staying alive at the moment.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"GGYYYAAHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?"

"A SWARM!"

"A MONSTER!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL THE COPS!"

-x-

At the laboratory, Professor Idabashi was working on something when the alarm blared and he checked the monitor, where he was able to pinpoint the source of the alarm, and saw the culprit that is sowing fear and chaos within the city. He used the computers to identify the attacker, and concluded that it was a mechanical monster which the computers identifed as Bachi-kuma, due to the menchanical teddy bear sporting the motif of a hornet.

He called Kibo and showed him the situation within the city and tells him now is the time to use his acquired powers to protect the city and its citizens and take down the bear that is causing the chaos, which Kibo nodded in approval, and is ready to roll out and face the attacker head on.

"Kibo!"

"Yes?"

"It's time!"

"Is the city...?"

"Correct...Tokyo is under attack!"

"I better go..."

"Be careful, Kibo."

"I will."

After that, Kibo left the lab as he went to the heart of the city to confront this new threat, intending to show his GOOD SIDE and put his new-found talent in good use. He intend to show to Professor Idabashi that he will not waste his second chance in life by causing trouble and to use them in a beneficial way, and by confronting the new threat, he can prove himself worthy of a hero.

Ibabashi then activated the monitor to see where Kibo is going, and at the other screen is the hornet-looking mechanical bear, where it began releasing swarms of hornets towards the masses and this began a mass panic which resulted in a stampede and several vehicular accidents that resulted in explosions, deaths and injuries.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

-x-

At a dojo, the scene shifts inside where three teenagers are seen, a boy and two girls, and the boy, identified only as **Kenichiro** , is sitting, with the girls, identified as **Sakura Ohgami** and **Aoi Asahina** , also sitting in front of him and he is teaching the two girls the art of meditating, in which Ohgami learned well while Asahina is trying to get the hang of it, until she is startled by the screams of Naegi, slowly breaking off her concentration, in which Kenichiro friendly reprimanded her for not paying attention though she would tell him why.

"Huh? What's that screaming...?"

"Miss Asahina..."

"Yes...?"

"Please pay attention..."

"Sorry...I thought I heard..."

"Do not let anything distract you..."

"S-sorry..."

"Now...let us resume..."

As Kenichiro and Ohgami resumed meditating, Asahina was about to follow suit, but then saw Naegi flying past them, and though she failed to see his face, the sight of a "flying boy" caught her by surprise, and she panicked at the fact, in which she shrieked and there Ohgami asks what is wrong and she told her what she saw while pointing outside, though Ohgami did not see anything despite Asahina's insistence.

"Asahina...I do not see anything..."

"But I saw it! It flew past us!"

"I think you are seeing things..."

"I AM NOT!"

"Calm yourself, Asahina and..."

"But...but..."

"Relax..."

"...shall we resume, ladies...?"

Ohgami urged Asahina not to get distracted and focus on the art of meditating, and she reluctantly nodded and followed suit.

-x-

At an intersection, business prodigy **Byakuya Togami** was inside his limousine awaiting his driver who went to a public toilet, and as he is wondering what kept his driver long, he heard the sounds of Naegi's screaming and is annoyed at the "degenerative disturbance" of mere insignificant youths, and is about to call his driver via cellphone when he saw Naegi flying in the sky, passing by him and though he failed to see his face, he is rather shocked at seeing someone flying in a red suit and cape, and tried to comprehend what he just saw until his driver came back and noticed Togami's shock.

"Master Byakuya...sorry for the wait...huh?"

"..."

"Sir...is there something wrong?"

"Did...did you see that?"

"Huh?"

"A flying...never mind...just drive me home..."

"Sir?"

"Just drive me home!"

Togami thinks he is having a stressful day and ordered his driver to take him home as he wanted to take a rest and hoped that he is just seeing things, as he refused to believe that he had actually seen someone flying, and the limousine drives away, and Togami asks his driver why he had taken so long to use a public bathroom in whioch the driver said it is due to the long queue as there were many men using it, and soon the scene shifts away from the limousine.

-x-

At the heart of Tokyo, the scene shows that the attacker, identified as **Hornet-Kuma** , is revealed to be mechanical in nature and is unleashing what appeared to be real hornets, and the hornets are somewhat being controlled, and being directed in attacking every people in sight, stinging them with venom, which aggravated the chaos, further prolonging the pandemonium within the streets.

You can already see the streets littered with corpses and burning vehicles that were against one another, the death toll steadily rises, and the screams can be heard, wailing and crying for help.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Within minutes silence slowly enveloped the streets as the victims of the hornet assaults lay dead, due to the venomous stings and other fatal injuries, and Hornet-Kuma uses its sensors, detecting that there are still people hiding in some establishments, and is about to barge in when Kibo arrived, and Hornet-Kuma finally spoke for the first time, seeing that Kibo may have managed to survive and inadvertently came here.

But Kibo was in no mood for TASTELESS FLATTERY after seeing the scores of dead victims and vowed to bring him down no matter what, making it clear that the wanton violence will come to a stop effective immediately.

"Carnage time is over."

"Oh?"

"I'm taking you out."

"Are you putting up a brave front? You don't stand a chance."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then let's see how this go...get him!"

Hornet-Kuma then directed the hornets to charge at Kibo and sting him to death, and the swarm did so, and as the villain gloated, he suddenly stopped as he noticed Kibo still moves and did not show any signs that he is dying from the swarm attacks, and Kibo raised and aimed his palm at the enemy's chest before firing a laser, hitting the chest, which showed that Hornet-Kuma is mechanical in nature, as the blast disrupted the signal that controlled the hornets.

The hornets stopped their attacks, and no longer in control, the swarm left the city in piece, and Hornet-Kuma berated Kibo for that, but Kibo said that everything will end here and the killing spree is now officially over, and that Hornet-Kuma is the next to be taken care of.

But the enemy would no relent.

"Blast you...!"

"Looks like you won't have any bugs to serve as your fodder."

"I can't believe you did that!"

"I just did."

"Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"..."

"This is just the start!"

"Bring it on, you vile monster!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed in the first part, it picked up steam as Kibo and the enemy are getting WARMED up…

Naegi is now on the verge of becoming a hero, only if he could learn to control himself...

A few Danganronpa characters make cameo appearances…though it's unclear at this point what they would do in the upcoming chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Kibo goes into action and takes on the Hōnetto-Kuma…

Naegi makes his hero debuts with his superhero-attire…and gets caught in the midle of the ongoing battle…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	6. Naegi's First Battles

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the battle is underway, as Kibo is having his hands full in his first battle...until Naegi arrived and unknowingly, and unwittingly, lend a hand.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** ** _5: Naegi's_** ** _no_** ** _Shosen_**

At the heart of Tokyo, the scene shows that the attacker, identified as Hornet-Kuma, is revealed to be mechanical in nature and is unleashing what appeared to be real hornets, and the hornets are somewhat being controlled, and being directed in attacking every people in sight, stinging them with venom, which aggravated the chaos, further prolonging the pandemonium within the streets.

You can already see the streets littered with corpses and burning vehicles that were against one another, the death toll steadily rises, and the screams can be heard, wailing and crying for help.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Within minutes silence slowly enveloped the streets as the victims of the hornet assaults lay dead, due to the venomous stings and other fatal injuries, and Hornet-Kuma uses its sensors, detecting that there are still people hiding in some establishments, and is about to barge in when Kibo arrived, and Hornet-Kuma finally spoke for the first time, seeing that Kibo may have managed to survive and inadvertently came here.

But Kibo was in no mood for TASTELESS FLATTERY after seeing the scores of dead victims and vowed to bring him down no matter what, making it clear that the wanton violence will come to a stop effective immediately.

"Ha-ha...so you think you can stop me?"

"I will."

"Oh? What can you possibly do to stop me?"

"Whatever I have to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then go face my loyal subjects!"

"!"

Hornet-Kuma then directed the hornets to charge at Kibo and sting him to death, and the swarm did so, and as the villain gloated, he suddenly stopped as he noticed Kibo still moves and did not show any signs that he is dying from the swarm attacks, and Kibo raised and aimed his palm at the enemy's chest before firing a laser, hitting the chest, which showed that Hornet-Kuma is mechanical in nature, as the blast disrupted the signal that controlled the hornets.

The hornets stopped their attacks, and no longer in control, the swarm left the city in peace, and Hornet-Kuma berated Kibo for that, but Kibo said that everything will end here and the killing spree is now officially over, and that Hornet-Kuma is the next to be taken care of.

But the enemy would not relent.

"Ha-ha...so you STILL think you can stop me?"

"I will."

"Oh? What can you possibly do to stop me? You just got lucky..."

"Whatever I have to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then catch me if you can!"

"!"

Hornet-Kuma then flies off, intending to get away in order to repair its body and resume in regaining control of the hornets, but Kibo aimed his palm and fired several more blasts, which nearly struck the enemy, and Kibo is aiming to try homing in on the target as he intend to take it down and defeat it to put a stop on the massacre spree.

However, Kibo overheard more screaming, as he turn around and saw a few victims are squeezing themselves inside a telephone booth, trying to shield themselves as some poisonous hornets try to get their way in and stung the targets, and you can hear the victims screaming for help as they did not want to get stung to death.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Moreover, the Hornet-Kuma found a dead policeman on the ground, and in his hand is a stun-gun, where the Hornet-Kuma picked it up and jabbed it onto its demaged chest, where he uses the electricity to repair itself and store its ability to re-control the hornets, and succeeded, and Kibo stared in dismay at what he just saw.

Rejuvinated, the Hornet-Kuma tells Kibo that the massacre resumes but Kibo is determined to stop him no matter what.

"Ha-ha...so you think you can stop me?"

"I will."

"Oh? What can you possibly do to stop me?"

"Whatever I have to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then go face my loyal subjects!"

"!"

By then the Hornet-Kuma ordered the hornets to go after the phone booth and smother it, as the more hornets cover it, the more heat they produce, and it would slowly kill the trapped victims inside, and you can hear the victims screaming louder in terror.

They screamed so loud that it only worsen their situation.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Kibo clenched his fists as he realized that the only to stop this is to defeat the Hornet-Kuma, and he would have to use everything he got in order to save the victims and stop the attacker no matter what. As Kibo is about to take action, he heard a scream which became louder, and there he saw where the source came from, as Naegi is seen hovering in a haphazard way till he bumped into Hornet-Kuma, sending them pummeling to the ground.

As Kibo checked the scene, he stared in awe as he saw Naegi rubbing his head whilst the Hornet-Kuma is totally wrecked, which caused the hornets to fall to the ground, disabled.

"Ow..."

"..."

"That hurts..."

"..."

"Who the heck made this suit...?"

"..."

"What luck..."

"..."

Kibo observed Naegi, seeing that there was no bodily damage, and the red suit and cape he is wearing appeared to be intact, and there Naegi looked around as he appeared baffled at the area he is in, and there he asked Kibo what just happened here, which Kibo said that he just defeated an attacker who happened to have the power to manipulate hornets.

He also told Naegi that he happened to defeat the enemy and saved the city. Naegi is speechless upon being told about that.

"You just saved the city."

"..."

"You also defeated tbe enemy."

"..."

"And moreover, you defeated it with ease whereas I am having difficulty defeating it."

"..."

"You are indeed a hero."

"..."

Naegi blinked his eyes at what just happened, especially after seeing the corpses, and decided to leave the scene as he realized where he is right now, and that he came here due to the suit he is wearing, having realized that he flew several blocks from his rented home, and bid Kibo goodbye as he intend to leave before being seen, worried that he might get accused of causing this scene.

Kibo then asked Naegi for his name, stating that he wants to know more about him, and the rather clueless Naegi told Kibo his name.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Please tell me!"

"What?"

"Tell me your name!"

"Oh. Makoto Naegi."

"That's your name?"

"Yeah."

After that, Naegi left, where he passed by a clothing shop which was deserted after panic ensued, and there he took a trench coat and put it on before leaving the area, which Kibo watches him leave, and seeing that the city is safe, Kibo decided to leave as well, seing that there is nothing else he can do at this point, and took his leave, where minutes later police arrived and are astounded at the carnage, and seeing the culprit being reduced to scrap junk.

They also found the device that is controlling the hornets and contacted the insect department, and soon they rounded up the hornets and began restoring order in the city.

-x-

A few days later, the city came under attack again, this time a living creature that is a cross between a bear and a female mosquito, and like Hornet-Kuma, this one can control mosquitoes and have them harvest blood and deliver it to her. The attacker then consumes the harvested blood and makes herself more stronger.

The attacker is identified as Mosquito-Kuma, and she is now terrorizing the city, where 15% of the victims die due to the loss of blood brought about by the controlled mosquito, where the bodies seen now resembled thin and dried-up corpses that are deprived of blood and fluids.

The people screamed in terror seeing that their lives are in danger again.

"EEEEKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"SOMEONE SAVE US!"

"WE'RE DEAD!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

The Mosquito-Kuma is ready to assault more victims, but Kibo arrived and used his lasers to take out the mosquitoes, and then puts his attention on the main attacker, in which she appeared quite surprised upon finding out that Kibo is a cyborg and could not use the controlled mosquitoes to harvest his blood, and there Kibo tells her that she is finished.

However, the enemy wasn't deterred and stared at him in silence.

"It's over."

"..."

"You cannot keep this up."

"..."

"Surrender now."

"..."

"Or else I finish you good."

"..."

However, Mosquito-Kuma saw the building's signage, which says "BLOOD BANK", which she smirked wickedly and went inside, where she began consuming all of the stored blood there and came out, her skin color changed and she has gotten stronger, so stronger that she was able to outmaneuver Kibo and mangled his cybernetic body to the point that he could no longer fight back.

Mosquito-Kuma laughed hysterically as she tells him that he is now finished.

"Ha-ha...so you think you can stop me?"

"I will."

"Oh? What can you possibly do to stop me?"

"Whatever I have to do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then go straight to hell!"

"!"

However, Naegi, clad in the red suit given to him by the aliens, passes by, as he happened to be heading to the supermarket to buy insect repellant due to the mosquitoes roaming his place, and seeing that the enemy is the source of all this, he is rather pissed as he was pestered by mosquito since yesterday, and he told her that she made the mistake of causing disturbance at his place, much to her surprise.

"You..."

"Huh...?"

"So you're the cause of all this...""

"What..."

"You really pissed me off!""

"..."

"Now you're dead!"

"..."

Doing an ear slap, Naegi unintentionally crushed her head due to the red suit's power, and Mosquito-Kuma was killed in an instant, and the city is saved again. Kibo stared in awe as he witnessed another feat made by Naegi, and wondered if he should place himself under Naegi's tutelage or not, as he wished to get stronger.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kibo meet for the first time, and they appeared to be on the same page, taking out two Monokuma-type monsters.

It would be a matter of time before they form an alliance.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi and Kibo would meet again, and a mutual partnership is formed.

See you in June or July...

Reviews are welcomed…BUT NEEDED…


	7. Reluctant Alliance

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the next battle is underway, but before that, Naegi is having his hands full as Kibo entered Naegi's DOMESTIC LIFE…and the rest is…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Shōgyokutekina dōmei_**

A few days later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Heroes Association, where the Steering Committee summoned the principal of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, where they told him that they are quite alarmed that a PAIR OF VIGILANTES are planning to take the credit in defeating a Monokuma, and the Steering Committee are whining over the fact that two teenagers PRETENDING TO BE HEROES defeated two threats, thus undermining the integrity of the ACTUAL HEROES, thus the Committee members and urged him to do something about it.

Jin asked what are they referring to, and the Steering Committee featured a video about the perceived vigilantes, who turn out to be Naegi and Kibo, and they told Jin that the two are making a MOCKERY of the Hope's Peak Heroes Association and may cause Hope's Peak to become a laughing stock, and told Jin to send out the best heroes to subdue the subjects ASAP.

"So you better do something!"

"We can't let those two wannabes hog the glory!"

"It will put Hope's peak into humiliation!"

"Send your best heroes out there!"

"Bring those brats in!"

"Maybe eliminate them!"

"Anything to protect the image of hope's peak!"

"And we mean it!"

Jin was against it as he saw no probable cause, as what Naegi and Kibo did were something REAL HEROES do, which they did was save the city, and he told the Steering Committee that he refuse to do so reasoning that Naegi and Kibo did not commit any crimes.

This did not sit well with the Steering Committee and threaten to sanction Jin if he intend to disobey them if he refuse to take action on Naegi and Kibo.

"What was that?"

"You dare disobey us?"

"Are you defying us?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"How dare you!"

"You think you're a big shot now?"

"So you wish to go against us, eh?"

"Are you so arrogant now?"

By then, Koichi Kizakura interjected and spoke, letting them know that he intended to recruit Naegi and Kibo into enrolling at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, saying that the pair stalling and stopping both Hornet-Kuma and Mosquito-kuma, along with Naegi indirectly apprehending Jutarou the jewel thief, are enough grounds to say that the two teens are of superhero material, and they can be great assets to Hope's Peak.

The Steering Committee thought carefully, and they huddled, as they consider Kizakura's words, which two of them consider Kizakura's suggestion, while the other two appeared to be apprehensive, as they believe that Kibo is merely a remote-controlled robot and Naegi is deemed an eyesore based on his appearance, which the Steering Committee are now locked in a heated debate.

"So then?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm against it!"

"The one looked like a robot!"

"So?"

"They might become huge assets to Hope's Peak…"

"A robot and a plain-looking boy?"

"I say no!"

Jin and Kizakura watches on, with the former unsure what to do, while the latter is confident that the Steering Committee will consider his words and will give in, which Jin asked if he is sure about this, as Kizakura smirked.

"Are you sure, Kizakura?"

"Yep. I'm sure."

"How can you…?"

"Believe me, Jin…I got a good eye. That kid and the robot-lookalike can be great asset to Hope's Peak."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I wonder."

"Trust me…those Committee dudes will eventually give in."

-x-

At his rented home, Naegi sighed as he lay in bed, only in his shorts, as he recalled what took place in the past few days, as he could not believe that he ended up defeating two threats, with the first one due to the red suit he is given by the aliens, and the other due to running out of clothes and is forced to wear the red suit and unwittingly came across Mosquito-kuma.

He really did not like standing out and only wanted to get on with his life, and what he did not know is that his exploits were witnessed by a few witnesses, Kibo included. Naegi sighed as he has to think of how to earn money so he can pay for the tuition so that he can start high school, as he is currently unable to due to lack of funds.

He blamed it on BAD LUCK and wished that he would get a GOOD one.

"Man…I wish something good would happen…"

By then a knock on the door is heard, and he answered it, where he is surprised to see Kibo standing there, and the teen cyborg made it known that he wants to become Naegi's pupil, if not disciple. Naegi mentally moaned and sagged, as he already have enough problems, and said that he is only in high school and not a teacher-like material.

Naegi also stated that he is currently living alone and is looking for a way to earn money to pay the rent of his current home and he might not be able to accommodate Kibo.

Kibo, however, persisted as he said that he really wants to be under Naegi's tutelage and stated that he can learn a lot, as well as saying that they can make a good team, which Naegi tried to dissuade the teen cyborg, feeling that he does not want to burden him.

"Really…I can't be a mentor to you."

"But I am sure you can."

"Still…"

"Please…take me under your wing!"

"I'm sorry…but I don't think I can accommodate you."

"Huh?"

"I'm financially uptight right now…so becoming your teacher is out of…"

"Do not worry."

Kibo then dropped his backpack and revealed that he has enough money to pay the rent, as well as the monthly advanced payments, and this somewhat enticed Naegi, but he remained cautious as he does not want Kibo to find out that he gained super powers due to wearing the red suit, worried that Kibo might get the wrong idea and end up feeling betrayed and cheated.

Then an idea popped into his head and tells Kibo that he would consider a provisional apprenticeship and see if he would consider a companion if the apprenticeship would produce good results, which Kibo eagerly accepted.

"Really?"

"for now. But I can't guarantee that…"

"Thank you! I accept! I will become your pupil!"

"Uh…it's only provisional…"

"Then it's settled? May I know your name?"

"Uh…Makoto Naegi…"

"Thank you, Naeg-sensei!"

"Geez…"

Thus, a temporary alliance is formed as Naegi and Kibo shook hands and the teen cyborg settled in, while Naegi sighed as he hoped that the idea he came up with would not backfire on him.

-x-

In the days that followed, Naegi and Kibo would patrol the streets, with Kibo being the active one while Naegi is the reluctant one, as he only steps in if the need arises, as he is keeping the fact that he only possess super powers by wearing the red suit a secret from anyone, which includes Kibo. Naegi was adjusting to his new living style, as he is reluctantly accompanying Kibo on certain situations and will only step in when necessary.

Among the moments shown are when Kibo and Naegi saw a news footage where an army of Monokuma robots whose motif are based on the signs of the Chinese zodiac, and they saw an army confronted at least three of them based on their animal motif:

\- Rat (Shu)

\- Ox (Niu)

\- Snake (She)

As Kibo and Naegi are taking a stroll, Kibo noticed that Naegi is wearing a trench coat and a hat, and asked him why does he always wear them over his costume, in which Naegi claimed that it is his way of mixing in the crowd to avoid getting ambushed, as will as he usually does not like to attract attention and does not like to stand out.

Kibo considered Naegi's words but said he see nothing wrong about exposing himself, reasoning that people would know that a hero is around them which would made them feel safer.

"But Naegi-sensei…"

"Huh?"

"I don't see why you have to be a bit secretive."

"Well…"

"if people know that you're a hero…they would feel safe…"

"Still…I want to be a bit private…"

"I'm sure…huh?"

"What?"

By then, screams were heard and both Naegi and Kibo went to the source, where they saw what appeared to be another mechanical Monokuma, only this time it has the motif of a Chinese rat, where it unleashes a horde of rabid rats, where they began attacking people, sending the public into a panic as thy are being bitten and disemboweled.

Many screamed as they were bitten and others saw that other victims are being eaten alive, and this sowed terror in their eyes.

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYAAHH!"

"HELP!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

"EEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYAAHH!"

"HELP!"

"AAAAIIEEE!"

Kibo uses his optical scanners and realized that the rats are genuine, but were bio-engineered, in which they carry a lethal strain of leptospirosis, in which the effects would take effect about 75 seconds after entering a person's body via bites, and he told Naegi that he will eliminate the rats and advised Naegi to try stalling the source of the rat distribution.

As Kibo began using a flamethrower to take down the swarm of rats, Naegi is hesitant but is compelled to act as he removed the hat and trench coat and revealed the red suit and cape he is wearing, and confronted the robot, Shu-Kuma, and took a deep breath as he pondered what approach would he use to strike down the Shu-Kuma.

The mechanical entity then set its sight on Naegi, and is ready to send its rats at him, and Naegi stared wide-eyed as terror filled his thoughts and reacted on unintentional instinct as he did a Roman Reigns move by doing a SUPERMAN PUNCH, and strikes down the Shu-Kuma, and by LUCK, Naegi struck down the part where it showed that it was the source of its movement and functions.

Shu-Kuma was unexpectedly defeated.

Naegi stood there and wondered if he really defeated the mechanical Monokuma, but then he saw Kibo having difficulty in containing the rabid rats, and Naegi asked what is wrong, where Kibo said that the rats moved quite fast and could not attack them directly as he might harm innocent people.

"What's wrong, Kibo?"

"Naegi-sensei…"

"Can't you strike those rats?"

"I can't…they move too fast…"

"Eh?"

"And with too many people…I can't risk hitting them!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

However, an unexpected help arrived as someone sang a song, which was melodic in nature, and the rats were compelled to assemble in one spot, and there Kibo uses his flamethrower to burn the rats to death, and calm was restored.

There Naegi saw who did this, and it turn out to be Sayaka Maizono, aka Idol Mistress. There she glanced at Naegi, as she finds him…cute. There she asked him if he is also a pro-hero, which made him blink his eyes as he is unaware of such a thing, and when he answered her honestly, Idol Mistress told Naegi that if he wants to be recognized as a pro-hero, he has to be enrolled at Hope's Peak Hero Association.

Kibo overheard it and asks Idol Mistress what she meant, and there she told Kibo that he and Naegi must be enrolled at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy so that in turn they can be superheroes in training before becoming pro-heroes, and there she told them that to be enrolled they must be scouted by Hope's Peak scouts as they would determine if they are eligible to become superheroes.

"So to enroll Hope's Peak…you must be scouted."

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's…"

"So in other words…this scout must see us…? In action?"

"Yup. And I'm sure he is somewhere near and probably saw you in action."

"Really?"

"Hope's peak Superhero Academy…so we must be enrolled there so we would be recognized…as heroes…?"

Naegi and Kibo stared at Idol Mistress after being informed that they are not official pro-heroes and while their efforts are appreciated, they won't be recognized as such, and told them that they have to be scouted so that once they became known as students of Hope's Peak, they will be recognized and be given recognition.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kibo formed a partnership of sorts, and for the first time they worked as a team, and they appeared to be on the same page, taking out a Monokuma-type mecha-monster.

But then a pro-hero appeared and it was Maizono. There she told Naegi and Kibo what they should do if they are to act like heroes and where they should go.

It would be a matter of time before they encounter this academy for superheroes.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_ :

Naegi and Kibo would go into a few action activities before they are invited to Hope's Peak Superhero Academy. But will the Steering Committee be willing to let the two in?

See you in July or August…

Reviews are needed…


	8. The Scout of the Superhero Academy

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi and Kibo reflect on the recent happenings and whether they would consider in going to Hope's Peak Superhero Academy…until someone came and gave them an offer…and the rest is…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 8: Sūpāhīrōakademī no sukauto**_

The scene shifts at Naegi's rented unit, where he and Kibo are having breakfast and the pair are somewhat at loss of words after recalling what the Idol Mistress told them a few days ago, in which that in order for them to be recognized as heroes, they must be enrolled at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, where they would be judged according to their heroic deeds, and once graduated they will be employed at Hope's Peak Heroes Association, where aside from being recognized as professional superheroes, they too will be receiving salaries and perks.

Naegi thought about it and Kibo noticed his silence and asked if he is thinking about enrolling Hope's Peak, which he said that he is thinking about it, as he felt that if he is enrolled, he might earn some money so as to pay the rent of the unit they are staying, so that he won't have to rely on Kibo's allowance in paying the rent.

"Naegi-sensei..."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seemed to be in deep thought. Are you thinking about what that scout said to us recently?"

"Yeah."

"So you wished to enroll at Hope's Peak Suoerhero Academy?"

"Yeah. I find it...enticing. You get to study there...and once graduated, you get to earn money, which I think is good so that I can pay the rent of the place we are staying. I can't just rely on you..."

"I understand. I too feel that we should enroll so we can operate without constrains."

"Hmm..."

The two thought about it as they recall the event where they encountered the Idol Mistress as she helped in dealing with the mesmerized rats that were causing terror at the city proper.

-FLASHBACK-

As Kibo began using a flamethrower to take down the swarm of rats, Naegi is hesitant but is compelled to act as he removed the hat and trench coat and revealed the red suit and cape he is wearing, and confronted the robot, Shu-Kuma, and took a deep breath as he pondered what approach would he use to strike down the Shu-Kuma.

The mechanical entity then set its sight on Naegi, and is ready to send its rats at him, and Naegi stared wide-eyed as terror filled his thoughts and reacted on unintentional instinct as he did a Roman Reigns move by doing a SUPERMAN PUNCH, and strikes down the Shu-Kuma, and by LUCK, Naegi struck down the part where it showed that it was the source of its movement and functions.

Shu-Kuma was unexpectedly defeated.

Naegi stood there and wondered if he really defeated the mechanical Monokuma, but then he saw Kibo having difficulty in containing the rabid rats, and Naegi asked what is wrong, where Kibo said that the rats moved quite fast and could not attack them directly as he might harm innocent people.

"What's wrong, Kibo?"

"Naegi-sensei…"

"Can't you strike those rats?"

"I can't…they move too fast…"

"Eh?"

"And with too many people…I can't risk hitting them!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

However, an unexpected help arrived as someone sang a song, which was melodic in nature, and the rats were compelled to assemble in one spot, and there Kibo uses his flamethrower to burn the rats to death, and calm was restored.

There Naegi saw who did this, and it turn out to be Sayaka Maizono, aka Idol Mistress. There she glanced at Naegi, as she finds him…cute. There she asked him if he is also a pro-hero, which made him blink his eyes as he is unaware of such a thing, and when he answered her honestly, Idol Mistress told Naegi that if he wants to be recognized as a pro-hero, he has to be enrolled at Hope's Peak Hero Association.

Kibo overheard it and asks Idol Mistress what she meant, and there she told Kibo that he and Naegi must be enrolled at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy so that in turn they can be superheroes in training before becoming pro-heroes, and there she told them that to be enrolled they must be scouted by Hope's Peak scouts as they would determine if they are eligible to become superheroes.

"So to enroll Hope's Peak…you must be scouted."

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's…"

"So in other words…this scout must see us…? In action?"

"Yup. And I'm sure he is somewhere near and probably saw you in action."

"Really?"

"Hope's Peak Superhero Academy…so we must be enrolled there so we would be recognized…as heroes…?"

Naegi and Kibo stared at Idol Mistress after being informed that they are not official pro-heroes and while their efforts are appreciated, they won't be recognized as such, and told them that they have to be scouted so that once they became known as students of Hope's Peak, they will be recognized and be given recognition.

After that she waved at the crowd, and the crowd applauded as some were mesmerized by her beauty and grace, and this somewhat overshadowed Naegi and Kibo's efforts in dealing with the Monokuma that they defeated, and the two wondered if the crowd are cheering for them or cheering her presence.

"Whoa..."

"I admit she is impressive."

"Are they...cheering for us...?"

"I think they are cheering for her, Naegi-sensei."

"You think so?"

"Looks like it."

"..."

"..."

-END FLASHBACK-

Naegi sighed as he doubt that he and Kibo would be entering at the academy as he recalled what Idol Mistress said…the scout must personally approach the potential and invite him or her to enroll. Kibo thought about it as well and wondered if what Idol Mistress said would be true or not, as up until now the so-called scout of Hope's Peak has not invited them to enroll at Hope's Peak.

By then the doorbell rang, and Kibo stood up to answer it, and there he saw a person standing at the front door, where the cyborg can tell that the person reeks of liquor and he asked that person if he needed anything and who is he looking for.

The person said that he is a scout from Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, and he came here after following Naegi, and the scout, revealed to be Koichi Kizakura, said that he witnessed Naegi and Kibo's actions recently and this made him realize that the two have potential and said that he came here to personally invite Naegi and Kibo to have them enrolled at Hope's Peak.

Kibo was quite surprised and asked if he is serious about this, which Kizakura smiled and said that he is.

"Yup…you heard me…I'm here to invite you to enroll at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy."

"For real?"

"That's right."

"To have the chance to become a pro-hero?"

"You got it. You and your friend."

"…"

"May I come in?"

"Yes…sure…"

Kibo then invited Kizakura in while he called Naegi, and at the living room area Kizakura told the two teens that he has been observing the two for quite some time, and is now sure that they have the potential to become professional superheroes, and informed them that as scout of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, he is here to recruit Naegi and Kibo to enroll them at the academy.

Kibo nodded as he saw this as an opportunity, while Naegi is quite unsure, and asked if he has to pay for the tuition fee, which Kizakura assured that the tuition fee is waived and he has nothing to pay for, which slowly entices Naegi.

"Really, Mr. Kizakura?"

"Yup. No tuition fees…nothing."

"Then…"

"All you have to do is show up…and have a series of tests…"

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Really?"

"Yup."

After hearing this, Naegi asked how long will he attend the academy and asked if he would receive an allowance, which Kizakura said that they will attend for three years and will receive a monetary allowance depending on the heroic deeds they performed, and after some more discussion, he asked Kibo if he is in as well.

Kibo nodded saying that if this is the only way to become professional superheroes and be recognized for their deeds, then they should enroll, stating that Naegi should enroll as well in order to be classified as a superhero and not a vigilante.

"I think Mr. Kizakura has a point, Naegi-sensei."

"…"

"You should enroll as well."

"Well…"

"That way we can do hero stuffs without constrains from the law. You get to earn some allowance…"

"Yeah…I guess I should."

"Then it's settled. We will enroll."

"Right."

Smiling, Kizakura took out his cellphone and took Naegi and Kibo's pictures and sent their photos to the online system of Hope's Peak, and the process of having tnem enrolled commences, and there Kizakura tells Naegi and Kibo to attend tomorrow to undergo physical and written exams.

Naegi is surprised upon hearing this and asked if they really have to undergo such exams, which Kizakura said yes, as the exam results will determine their ranking and which talent they show, and the rest is history.

"That's how it rolls along."

"…"

"The tests you'll take will be easy."

"Really?"

"Yup. If you're LUCKY…you might be placed in a higher-tier rank and section."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"…"

Naegi nodded and accepted, and Kizakura took his leave, and told them that he is expecting them to see them tomorrow and do well in the physical and written exams. As Kizakura left, Kibo asked Naegi is he is sure about undergoing the exams, which Naegi nodded, saying he really needed to do so as he would get to earn money should he pass the exams and is enrolled.

Kibo nodded and said that he too will undergo the exams so that he can be recognized as a pro-hero and can operate without restraints.

"I think Mr. Kizakura has a point, Naegi-sensei."

"…"

"We should take the exams."

"Well…"

"That way we can do hero stuffs without constrains from the law. You get to earn some allowance…and if we passed the exams, then that would mean we got in. we will be recognized as heroes of Hope's Peak…"

"Yeah…I guess I should."

"Then it's settled. We will head there tomorrow."

"Right."

-x-

At the conference room of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, the Steering Committee members are debating about Kizakura's actions as they are not receptive about recruiting Naegi and Kibo, as they felt that they are considered a PAIR OF BLACK EYES and want to turn them away, but the rest seemed to see that the two teens can be assets and can help raise Hope's Peak Superhero Academy's image, and urged the rest to give them a chance.

They stated that it will depend on the results of the exams which will take place tomorrow and if the results prove to be positive then it should be okay, and the rest are unsure if this is okay to let Kizakura recruit Naegi and Kibo.

"I can't believe that Kizakura would have the balls to approach those two…!"

"They're just brats pretending to be superheroes…"

"We should turn them down right away!"

"Wait…we saw what the footage showed…they took down two Monokumas…that means they are useful…"

"And if they passed the exams, then we should let them in."

"I agree."

"Wait…we can't just…"

"What if they're just wannabes…?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Naegi and Kibo are approached by Kizakura and are given the chance to become pro-heroes by enrolling at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy and be recognized as heroes…all they have to do is attend the exams and the results would depend on whether they can pass or not….

Then there's the Steering Committee, as they are not quite receptive towards the two seeing them as mere eyesore, though some seemed to have a soft spot considering that they saw Naegi and Kibo in action

It would be a matter of time before the two teens would set foot on this academy for superheroes.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi and Kibo head out to Hope's Peak Superhero Academy to participate in the exams. But will the Steering Committee be willing to let the two in?

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	9. Hope's Peak Superhero Academy

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi and Kibo finally set foot to Hope's Peak, where they will find out if they would get in or not…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9: Kibōgamine**_ ** _Sūpāhīrōakademī_**

Hope's Peak Superhero Academy.

An institution where it cultures the promising superhero of today, where its operations are funded by various businessmen and through donations from the public, and the institution recruits high school students who have TALENTS that border on something that relates to crime-fighting and doing GOOD DEEDS.

It was founded by Izuru Kamukura several decades ago, and though he passed away, the institution he founded is being continued, and now various volunteers are running it and has since produced graduates who went on to become pro heroes and are serving and protect the public.

The scene shifts at the school gate where several students are lining up, having been scouted by the academy scouts and are now awaiting being called as they are going to have an entrance exam, written and physical, where the results will determine where the successful applicant be sorted and how this would affect their future.

The students who were invited are looking forward to getting in at Hope's Peak, expecting that they will be sorted to a higher rank and become pro heroes soon once they graduate, and are excited as they really want to become pro heroes given their admiration and that they will get steady salary the moment they become pro heroes.

"I'm gonna pass the exam!"

"I'm gonna be a hero!"

"A pro hero!"

"I'll be number one!"

"No, me!"

"You won't pass!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Try it!"

At the 3rd floor of the building, members of the Steering Committee are watching, and they noted that the applicants are increasing and are expecting that Hope's Peak will increase in positive word-of-mouth, and hoped that it would increase on the HIGHER side and not on the LOWER side.

By then, one of the committee members alerted the rest and when they looked through the windows, they stared in apprehension at seeing two more applicants arriving, who turn out to be Makoto Naegi and Kibo, and the committee members wondered if Kizakura inviting them to take the exam is a good idea, as they felt that the two teens are deemed a threat rather than potential addition to the academy.

"Look!"

"Down there!"

"It's them!"

"So they really came…"

"They sure have the nerve!"

"Who do they think they are?"

"They're just a pair of eyesore!"

"Garbages!"

By then, Kizakura showed up and told them that he is sure that Naegi and Kibo will be great assets to Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, which the committee members expressed doubts, stating that in the recent days the two teens have been STEALING THE CREDITS that are meant for the actual academy students, and voiced their reservations about the two boys.

They even questioned Kizakura on what made him decide to approach Naegi and Kibo and what good would it do by inviting them to apply as students, and warned him that if this turned into a negative incident he will be sacked real hard.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"What if they turn out to be troublemakers?"

"What if they caused bad reputation to Hope's Peak?"

"You're responsible for this!"

"If anything goes wrong…"

"You'll be sacked!"

"Really!"

Kizakura smirked and adjusted his hat and said that he saw potential in the two and felt it would be a waste if he ignored them and justified that it would produce positive results if Naegi and Kibo become students of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, and pointed out how the two held off the attackers recently before the timely arrival of Idol Mistress.

Kizakura said that if not for the two boys casualties would surely increase, and said this is better than wasting money doing a smear campaign on the two boys, which the Committee members are forced to take back their words.

"You…"

"Err…"

"Um…"

"You can't…"

"Grr…"

"Damn you…"

"Why you…"

"…"

By then one of the committee members glanced at the window and alerted the others, and as they huddled they stared in surprise, as the scene shows that Naegi and Kibo have arrived at the school gate and the committee members realized that the two boys are here to take the exams.

They appeared to be less receptive as they deem them as nuisance and are pondering on using their influence to bar the two boys, which the other committee members are in agreement as they personally do not like them based on their appearances.

"What should we do?"

"Come on!"

"I know!"

"Huh?"

"Let's tell the guard to kick them out!"

"Yeah!"

"That would work…"

"Correct!"

Kizakura adjusted his hat and told them if they do that, it would put Hope's Peak in a negative light and this will attract the attention of Hope's Peak Hero Association, and even told the committee members to knock it off or risk losing their jobs.

The committee members were stunned at hearing what Kizakura said, and this made them rethink their actions, and slowly relent their actions and said they will let the exam officials decide on Naegi and Kibo's fates.

"…"

"Fine."

"Do what you want."

"You're the one who brought them here."

"If anything bad happens, it'll be your fault."

"I'm washing my hands off."

"You're responsible for this."

"Yeah."

Kizakura nodded as he managed to put the Steering Committee members in their places and now the exams will commence and he glanced at the window where he saw Naegi and Kibo standing there along with other applicants, and Kizakura wondered if those two boys would make the cut.

At the school grounds, Naegi and Kibo stared at the building where Hope's Peak is, and there they can hear whispers from other aspirants, believing that the two boys are only here to cash in on the reputation of Hope's Peak and pretend to be superheroes.

"Hey…"

"Check it out…"

"Those two…"

"What a plain kid…"

"The other one…"

"He looks like a robot…"

"Are robots allowed?"

"This gotta be a sham…"

Naegi heard them and sighed, as he somewhat expecting this, but Kibo told him to ignore them and should instead focus on the upcoming exams, confident that they will pass the exams and become pro heroes, which Naegi nodded.

"Oh boy…"

"Naegi-sensei…just ignore them."

"Huh?"

"Don't mind what they say. They have nothing to do with what we are about to do."

"Oh…right."

"Let's focus on why we came here."

"Right, Kibo."

"…"

Naegi nodded as the receptionist came out and called all the applicants and they all responded as they are led inside, where they are told that they will undergo two types of examinations: physical and written types, and their inclusion would depend on then scores they receive and the interview they have with the HR department.

As the exams take place, Kibo underwent physical examination and did very well, in which the observers immediately took notice of the teen boy's cybernetic body, and one of them called Kizakura and asked if this is okay, whether to consider this fact.

Kizakura said it is okay as Kibo still has a human mind and is not entirely mechanical, thus Kibo should be considered a passing applicant. The observers appeared divided over this.

"Did you hear that?"

"Is Kizakura serious?"

"I never encountered something like this before…"

"I hope Kizakura knows what he's doing…"

"A cyborg…"

"Damn…this is a dilemma…"

"Jeez…"

"Oh boy…"

Meanwhile, Naegi is undergoing physical exams, and since he is not wearing the RED SUIT, his physicals are at least average, yet he barely passed them, and the observers are dumbfounded as they heard that Naegi was able to show strength and even fly.

They began to wonder if they should pass him seeing that he is just an average Joe.

"Is that kid for real?"

"I thought he's stronger…"

"Saw the video of him taking down that Monokuma…"

"I bet he's a fraud…"

"He must be a faker…"

"Let's wait and see…"

"I sure want to expel him…"

"Yeah…"

Some of the Hope's Peak officials took note of it and called Kizakura and asked what is going on, telling them that Naegi did not possessed the perceived powers that Kizakura claimed, and questioned if Naegi is a fraud or not.

Kizakura said that Naegi is the real deal and even reminded them of the footage he recorded, but advised them to wait for the exam results to be finished before judging the boy hastily, saying that the interview will determine whether he would pass or not.

The officials are divided yet they went along with Kizakura's advise.

"…"

"Fine."

"Whatever you say."

"It'll be your fault."

"We have nothing to do with this."

"My hands are clean."

"That kid will be your downfall."

"And don't blame us."

-x-

Several hours later, at a locker room inside Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, Naegi and Kibo are sitting on a bench, each of them are holding an envelope that contains the results of the exams, which Kibo said that aside from passing the physicals, he passed the written exams, saying that it was quite easy, and said that he is sure to pass.

Naegi nodded though he is not quite enthusiastic, as he had quite a hard time with the written exams, though he managed to answer them and now he is about to open the envelope as he intend to see what the results are.

Kibo opened his envelope, where he find out that he is sorted to the main course, under Category S. He asked Naegi about his, which Naegi was quite confused, as the result showed that Naegi passed the exams, but is sorted to the Reserve Course, under Category C.

Kibo read it and ANALYZED it, where he told Naegi that he appeared to be sorted to different section, but will still have the same curriculum. However, Kibo said that he and Naegi might attend Hope's Peak in separate areas of the Academy.

Naegi wondered what this means yet he seemed content that he passed and is now a student of Hope's Peak, but then noticed a guidebook and picked it up. The two boys read it, where they made a discovery, and Naegi became a bit depressed.

"Naegi-sensei…?"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"Reserve course…it's like a lower section with lower rankings…not like the Main course where you get special privileges…"

"Really…?"

"…"

"Naegi-sensei…?"

"I'm cursed with BAD LUCK…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hope's Peak is finally shown…only this time it caters applicant students who has the most promise of graduating as a pro hero, though only if the applicant passes and depending on the exam results, he or she may end up either in the Main course or the Reserve Course.

Kibo ended up in the Main Course due to passing the physical and written exams in high marks, whilst Naegi narrowly passed the same, but on a passing grade, which landed him on the Reserve Course. Nevertheless, both passed and are now students of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi spends his first week as a student of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, and learned what the stakes are and how to avoid getting into trouble.

Kibo encounters a villain and may put himself in danger.

See you in October.

Reviews are needed…


	10. First Foray in Superhero Academy

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi is going to spend his first day at Hope's Peak Superhero Academy now that his name is in the Hero Registry…but his first day is something he didn't quite expected…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _sūpāhīrō gakkō no saisho no shinshutsu_**

A week later, the scene shifts at the gates of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, where teenagers who are accepted are studying, and are given provisionary licenses to do superhero work, and it shows that the academy has two entrances, which are:

\- The Main Course

\- The Reserve Course

The Main Course is where students who got exceptional high scores from the physical and written exams, and based on their TALENTS, they are placed there where they are recognized by the media and the masses, due to the prestige that the Main course holds.

Kibo ended up in the Main Course after passing the written exams with very high scores, though it was questionable in certain sectors, due to him being a cyborg, but for some reasons, he is allowed to be sorted there.

Naegi, on the other hand, while passing the written exams with above average scores (passing score is 70, but he got a score of 80), he got a passable score on the physical exam (he received a score of 70), and the committee are split on whether to turn Naegi down or not, but eventually they voted to let him pass, and anonymously sorted him to the Reserve Course.

The Reserve Course is similar to the Main Course, where they also get the same school lectures and activities for superheroes in training, as well as getting to do superhero activities when outside Hope's Peak, the only difference, however, is that those in the Reserve Course have a quota, in which they must perform a superhero duty within the week, and those who could not submit a report about their weekly activity would be expelled from Hope's Peak and their names will be erased from the Hero Registry.

However, those in the Main Course do not have weekly quotas, thus there are no pressures.

There is, however a consolation: if a Reserve Course student managed to accumulate a lot of heroic deeds, their rankings increase, and if certain requirements are met, that student would be given the chance to transfer to the Main Course department.

The scene shifts at the gate, where Naegi and Kibo are walking together, and Naegi sagged at the thought that he wouldn't get to be in the same building as Kibo, and Kibo offered that he would talk to the school officials and see if he could persuade them to let Naegi attend the Main Course, but Naegi politely declined and said that he doesn't mind it.

"Are you sure, Naegi-sensei?"

"Yeah…it's fine."

"But maybe I could…"

"No need. You'll only get into trouble. I'll be fine. Really."

"Is this what you want, Naegi-sensei?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay. You should go to your class, Kibo."

"Very well."

"Ah-ha-ha…good then…"

Kibo can tell that Naegi is a bit disappointed, but seeing that he isn't making a big deal out of it, Kibo just nodded and said that he will be on his way, and the two comrades nodded at each other and parted ways as Kibo went to the Main Course Building of Hope's Peak, which Naegi stared for a while before he decided to head to another direction where the Reserve Course Building is located.

As Naegi heads there, some Main Course students are standing there and began mocking Naegi for being ended up at the Reserve Course, and told him off that it's because he is a FAILURE and a disgrace, saying that REAL HEROES belonged to Hope's Peak and that the Reserve Course are only for the WANNABE's.

"Ha-ha!"

"Look at that!"

"You won't last here!"

"You're just a WANNABE!"

"This academy is for REAL HEROES! Not pretenders like you!"

"So better quit while you can!"

"You'll just embarrass yourself!"

"Loser! Ha-ha-ha!"

Naegi just ignored them as he walked off as he doesn't want to waste time with his detractors, and soon he arrived at the Reserve Course building, which looked somewhat ordinary compared to the rich and luxurious ambience of the Main Course building. He then entered and minutes later he entered a classroom and took his seat, and he noticed that his classmates are like ordinary high school students who do not seem to mind anything.

Naegi then saw a teacher arrived and classes begin, where the lectures are taking place and there the 15-year old boy listened attentively and the hours went by and the scene shows that Naegi is at the fountain area, taking his lunch, and he noted that the lectures are somewhat ordinary, like the ones in regular schools, and wondered what the lessons at the Main course is like.

By then Kibo is seen walking and the teen cyborg approached Naegi and asked how his first hours are like, which Naegi said it is like attending an ordinary school, but he didn't mind it much, and there Kibo revealed that the lessons he took are quite different, as aside from the usual school lectures, they were also told about how the system works, the DOs and DON'Ts when performing superhero duties, and what would happen if a hero did a UNHEROIC deed, like committing crimes and the such.

Naegi raised an eyebrow as he did not get those in the lessons earlier.

"Really?"

"Yes, Naegi-sensei."

"Hmm…"

"Didn't you get the same lecture like mine…?"

"No. just the ordinary type."

"Hmm…how odd…"

"It's fine. So don't fuss."

"Are you sure, Naeg-sensei…?"

Kibo blinked his eyes at hearing this, as he wondered why Naegi did not receive those kind of lectures since he assumed that it would be the same given that it is a special school for aspiring superheroes, and he offered to investigate the matter, but Naegi urged Kibo not to be rash, saying that he doesn't mind it much and tells him to continue his thing so that he won't get into trouble.

The teen cyborg is unsure as he felt that Naegi is seemingly given an unfair treatment and wondered if there really is a gap between the Main Course and the Reserve Course, and asked Naegi if he is sure about this, and the teen boy smiled in an optimistic way, saying that he is fine with it as what's important is that both of them are now in Hope's Peak and that is all that matter.

"Are you sure about this? You don't mind about the treatment you got because you're in the Reserve Course?"

"I don't mind, Kibo."

"…"

"So don't worry about it."

"If you say so…"

"Good."

"Naegi-sensei…"

"It's fine, no need to brood over it."

Nodding, Kibo said he will abide by it and returned to the Main Course building, and as Naegi sighed and is about to finish his lunch, he is approached by another Main course student, but this time it was a girl and Naegi blushed at seeing who it was: the girl he and Kibo encountered a few weeks back. It was Sayaka Maizono, aka the Idol Mistress.

Maizono asked if he is in a hurry, and when he said he is not, she smiled and sat beside him, and tells him that she saw him earlier during the morning, as he helped a crane out of a swimming pool within the Main Course, which Naegi stared in surprise, as he wondered how someone saw it as he is sure that no one was around at that time.

A brief flashback scene shows that earlier during the day, Naegi was lost and accidentally got inside the Main course building and ended up at an open-area swimming pool, and saw a crane stuck there and he rushes in to help, and once he got the crane out and it flew away, he is accosted by the guard and berated Naegi, saying that Reserve Course students are not allowed in the Main Course area, but Naegi explained that he came here by accident and helped a crane.

However, the guard grabbed him by his collar and attempted to drag him by force, but Naegi instinctively fought back, and because he is wearing the RED SUIT underneath his clothes at that time, he ended up pushing the guard, sending him flying over the fence, and in panic, Naegi ran off to avoid further trouble, and the rest is history.

What he did not realize is that Maizono happened to be there and is touched by his actions.

Naegi is in disbelief at hearing this and asked why she did not try to help the crane, and she responded by saying that at that time, she just happened to pass by and saw him helping the crane, and believed that Naegi has everything under control. Naegi just stared in astonishment, while Maizono stared at the boy, finding him…cute.

There she asked if Naegi is really in the Reserve course, and he honestly said he is.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But…how? I saw how you sent the guard flying…you should've been in the Main Course…"

"Don't know why…"

"But do you really want to be in the Main Course…"

"Yeah, I do…but since I'm already here, I guess there's nothing…"

"There's still a way for you to get to the Main Course…"

"Huh?"

She wondered why Naegi ended up in the Reserve Course as she felt that he might be suited in the Main Course after doing such a good deed earlier, and then an idea popped into her head and offered Naegi to by him some snacks, which he attempted to decline politely yet she said it is okay.

As Maizono took out her wallet to get some money, a pickpocket came and grabbed it before running off, and as she is about to give chase, Naegi stood up and took off his clothes, revealing the RED Suit and cape he is wearing and began to chase the pickpocket, in which the robber plowed through several students, and blocking the path, but Naegi saw the obstacle and could not stop in time, so he instinctively jumped, and accidentally flew in the air, and he panicked a bit and waved his arms sideways to steer himself.

This is because he still has no control yet over the suit's mechanism and thus he cannot control his flying.

"WHOA! AAAAAIIIEE! GGGYYAAHHH!"

As the robber is nearing the gates that leads him out of Hope's Peak, the flying Naegi loses control of his flight and ended up crashing onto the pickpocket and both of them ended up on the ground, and Naegi pinned him down to keep him from escaping. The pickpocket unabashedly screams at Naegi to get off him, but the boy refuses, telling him he shouldn't have tried to steal a girl's wallet.

"LET ME GO, YOU BRAT!"

"Why did you grabbed the girl's wallet? Don't you know that stealing is bad?"

"WHO CARES? I WANT TO STEAL, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I'm handing you to the police…"

"YOU WON'T FUCKING TAKE ME TO THE COPS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Geez…"

"LET GO, I SAY!"

"Just stop badmouthing, will you…?"

However, what Naegi did not know is that the pickpocket had an accomplice, and he appeared from behind, holding a steel pipe and struck Naegi on the back, but upon contact, and impact, the pipe dented and the accomplice stared wide-eyed in shock, as he could not believe what he just saw, and tried to hit Naegi again but his actions further dented the pipe up to the point that it cannot be used.

The pickpocket screamed at his accomplice to do something, which the accomplice panicked and said he don't know how.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"ANYTHING!"

"HOW? THE PIPE DENTED!"

"KICK OR PUNCH HIM! ANYTHING!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW! THE PIPE'S BUSTED!"

"USE YOUR HEAD, YOU MORON!"

"GEEZ!"

Spooked, the accomplice punched Naegi on the chest, but the RED SUIT protected him, and the accomplice screams out in pain, as he felt he just hit a steel door, and he fractured his hand as he kneels down in pain, and Naegi just stood there as he sensed that everything is under control.

Maizono arrived and uses her SINGING VOICE to put the two robbers to sleep, and there Naegi gives her the wallet, which she thanked him for the help, and he just blushed as he said it is nothing but urges her to be careful as the robbers appeared to be more desperate, going far as sneaking inside school just to steal anything they could find.

"…so be careful…"

"I will."

"Good."

"You looked cool a while ago…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah…and you just performed a superhero act…you just took down two robbers…on your first day here at Hope's Peak."

"Really?"

"Yes."

As the guards arrived and took the robbers away, Kizakura watches on and saw everything, and he adjusted his fedora hat as he wondered why Naegi ended up in the Reserve Course department, yet he is impressed at how Naegi makes up for it and made quite an impact, nailing two robbers within the grounds of Hope's Peak on his first day, and decided to submit his report to the headmaster about what he saw.

-x-

Later in the day, Naegi and Kibo are seen meeting up at the gate of Hope's Peak, and there the teen cyborg apologized that he is unaware of the theft earlier during lunch, but Naegi smiled and said that it is okay, as he dealt the robbers himself and everything is cool, though Kibo said he would've feel at ease had he sensed that something is amiss, but Naegi assured to Kibo that all is well.

"Oh, no need. I handled it well."

"Really, Naegi-sensei?"

"Yeah, and also I get to meet someone…"

"Who?"

"The girl who had a melodic voice who helped us back during the Monokuma incident…"

"Ah, the Main Course girl…the superhero known as Idol Mistress!"

"Yeah, we talked earlier, and she seems to want to be friends with me."

"It looks like you found a friend who is from the Main Course. I am sure that you might meet more of them…"

As the two boys leave Hope's Peak, Maizono is watching them, as she felt that something is off, like why Naegi ended up in the Reserve Course whilst Kibo is sorted in the Main Course. After seeing Naegi in action earlier, she felt that Naegi should be in the Main Course, but nevertheless, he piqued her interest and wants to know more about Naegi.

" _Makoto Naegi…you are interesting…I want to get to know more about you…_ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi gets an insight about Hope's Peak Superhero Academy…and while a bit depressed that he ended up in the Reserve Course, he nevertheless took it well, and despite this, he made quite an impression that he performed a superhero duty by taking down two robbers within the campus…

And there he got a first friend in the academy in the form of Maizono, as she is intrigued about him on why he ended up in the Reserve Course…and wants to know more about the boy…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi is off to do superhero work…but finds a problem when the city is currently at peace, and what would happen if he couldn't do a superhero work in a week…

On top of that, he encounters a fellow hero who is also in the Reserve Course…and starts picking on him…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late February or early March)…

Reviews are needed…


	11. Bashers

**Makoto Naegi: Super Duper Luckster Superhero**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **One-Punch Man**_ is owned by ONE and Madhouse

* * *

 ** _Okay, managed to finish this chapter sooner than expected, thus I'll be uploading this chapter ahead of the deadline I made, so here it is…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi is going to spend his the next days following the aftermath of performing a superhero act inside Hope's peak Superhero Academy…

And now he will encounter something that is worse that facing Monokumas and villains…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11: basshā_**

A week later, the scene shifts at the gates of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy, where teenagers who are accepted are studying, and are given provisionary licenses to do superhero work, and it shows that the academy has two entrances, which are:

\- The Main Course

\- The Reserve Course

The Main Course is where students who got exceptional high scores from the physical and written exams, and based on their TALENTS, they are placed there where they are recognized by the media and the masses, due to the prestige that the Main course holds.

Kibo ended up in the Main Course after passing the written exams with very high scores, though it was questionable in certain sectors, due to him being a cyborg, but for some reasons, he is allowed to be sorted there.

Naegi, on the other hand, while passing the written exams with above average scores (passing score is 70, but he got a score of 80), he got a passable score on the physical exam (he received a score of 70), and the committee are split on whether to turn Naegi down or not, but eventually they voted to let him pass, and anonymously sorted him to the Reserve Course.

His first week at Hope's Peak was ordinary at first, until he managed to take down a pair of snatchers that attempted to steal within the school grounds, and Kizakura witnessed it all, and reported it to headmaster Jin Kirigiri about it, and when shown the footage, Jin appeared inclined to consider in moving Naegi to the main course, but the Steering Committee is against it, claiming that a single deed doesn't make a difference yet, as Naegi will still have to exert more effort if he wants to move up to the main course within the academy.

"That Naegi just started."

"He still has a long way to go."

"He must do more than that."

"Remember…he barely passed the exams. Had he scored more…he would've ended up in the Main Course."

"So he'll have to remain in the Reserve Course."

"If his scores increases, then we'll consider the next steps."

"Until then, that Naegi stays there."

"And that is that."

As the Steering Committee members left, Jin is dismayed at what they just said, but Kizakura stated that the committee do have a point, and Naegi has to show some effort in order to justify his desire to move up to the main course.

He even told Jin that he believes that Naegi will move to the main course over time, probably within the year, which Jin asked if Kizakura is sure about this, which the scout said that he is basing it on his intuition and hunch, which made Jin feel doubtful about this.

"Are you sure about that, Kizakura?"

"That's what I think, Jin."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Still…I feel that Makoto Naegi has potential…"

"But his scores at the entrance exams resulted in this…and that's why he ended up in the Reserve Course."

"I just hope that he gets MORE LUCKY moments that will justify in him moving up…"

"Just bet on it, Jin."

-x-

At the streets within Tokyo, the scene shows that Naegi and Kibo are walking, and both seemed to be at ease as the streets are peaceful and there are no crimes being committed, and as Naegi felt that today would be an ordinary day, a sudden thought hits the teen cyborg and reminded Naegi about the one thing he read on the school manual. Those who are sorted within the reserve course of Hope Peak must at least commit a HEROIC DEED within a week, if only once.

Naegi blinked his eyes and asked Kibo what he meant, and the teen cyborg said that if a hero student in the reserve course hasn't submitted a report about doing a heroic deed, and if he/she has no hero activity within the week, that student will be automatically expelled from Hope's Peak. Naegi stared wide-eyed in shock, as he realized that he hasn't done a superhero deed within the week, and today would be the last day, and he would be expelled unless he committed a heroic deed.

He asked if the main course is exempted from this, which Kibo nodded and Naegi wondered why the reserve course is being treated unfairly, and Kibo said that this is based on the rules and regulations of the manual.

"For real?"

"It appeared to be so, Naegi-sensei."

"No way…"

"…"

"There's got to be a way…"

"Naegi-sensei…calm down…"

"But…"

"Naegi-sensei…don't be discouraged…"

By then some students from the main course of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy passed by, and overheard the discussion, and for some reason they are aware that Naegi is in the reserve course, and they began taunting him, saying that he will be expelled by tomorrow and told him to give up, as hero wannabes have no place in Hope's Peak Superhero Academy.

"Hey, check it out…"

"The hero wannabe from the Reserve Course…"

"Give it up, you jerk."

"You have no place at Hope's Peak."

"We REAL heroes shine…you don't."

"So get lost."

"Be a garbage collector."

"You suck."

Kibo did not like their tones and tells them to leave at once if they are only here to provoke him and Naegi, but the rowdy main course students chastises Kibo for associating with a GARBAGE like Naegi, telling the teen cyborg to ditch an ordinary and useless boy like Naegi, claiming that Naegi will only drag Kibo down.

"Hey, don't you have any shame?"

"Why stick with a Reserve Course student?"

"He isn't worth it."

"He'll just drag you down."

"Ditch him."

"He's just a scum."

"Have a bit more pride in being a main course student."

"Come on, leave him."

Kibo glared at the main course students for insulting Naegi, and threatened to report them to the headmaster for provocation, but Naegi told him just to ignore them as they are not worth the bother and that he shouldn't waste his energy in dealing with them.

A surprised Kibo asked Naegi if he is sure about this, and Naegi said it's okay and he should just ignore the bashers as they are not worth something to use his abilities on.

"Seriously, Nsegi-sensei?"

"Yeah."

"But…"

"They're not worth the bother, so there's no point wasting your powers on them.."

"…"

"I'll be fine."

"Naegi-sensei…"

"…"

Naegi tells Kibo that he will go patrolling and see if there are any situations that require heroic deeds, and left, and Kibo just stare at his MASTER leaving, as he wished he could do something to help.

The arrogant main course students felt insulted by what Naegi said and the posse asked their boss what to do, as they want to teach Naegi a lesson and discourage him from attending Hope's Peak, but the leader of the posse assured to them that Naegi will soon be expelled as he is nothing more than a useless garbage.

"It's fine…he'll be expelled soon."

"Really?"

"For real?"

"How?"

"School closes at 17:00. If he doesn't get there in time and submit a report about doing a superhero work, he'll be expelled since reserve course students require to submit at least one report in a week, and so far that Naegi hasn't done anything. So it's fine. He'll be despairing in a few hours…"

"Yeah…"

"That's right…"

"He'll be crying forever."

As the posse took their leave, Kibo stared at them and hoped that they will leave Naegi alone, as they are full of themselves because they are in the main course section of Hope's Peak Superhero Academy.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the central business district, where Naegi, wearing the RED SUIT and cape, patrolled the entire area, and so far everything looked peaceful and there are no criminal elements in sight, and this made him feel worried, as he has only an hour before the deadline, as today is Friday, and if he could not perform one HEROIC DEED by the end of the day, he will be expelled from the academy.

As Naegi continued to look around, some of the passerby are getting spooked, and since Naegi is new, he is not widely recognized as a Hope's Peak Superhero Academy student, and they began to assume him to be a villain, and they began wishing that a REAL hero would show up and do something about the worrisome Naegi.

Some even are checking their smartphones to look for the Hope's Peak Hotline in order to contact the dispatcher and ask for a hero to respond, as they are further spooked by Naegi's incessant actions.

"Quick!"

"Call a hero!"

"That pervert's snooping around!"

"He might be carrying a bomb!"

"He might hurt us!"

"He might molest me!"

"Hurry!"

"Someone call a hero!"

After several minutes, Naegi came to a stop, as he got tired after finding nothing about any criminal activities, and he checked his watch and realized that he only has 10 minutes left before the academy closes, and he is becoming more and more worried.

By then, the main course students who insulted Naegi earlier arrived and there the passerby pointed their fingers at Naegi, saying he is disturbing the peace and order of the streets, and they urged the main course students to beat him up and hand him over to the police.

"The heroes!"

"Quick! Get that pervert!"

"He's spooking us about!"

"Do something!"

"Before he lays a finger on us!"

"Please!"

"Help us!"

"Just get him!"

Naegi stared wide-eyed and explained himself, saying he just started in the academy, but the spooked passerby did not believe him as they said they never heard of him or saw him on social media, and even accuses him of pretending to be a Hope's Peak student just to solicit money, and the main course students (about four of them), said that as heroes from Hope's Peak, they will deal with the troublemaker and hand him over to the police, which the passerby cheered on and urged the main course students to show Naegi what happens to FAKERS using Hope's Peak Superhero Academy's name just to extort money and other illegal stuffs.

"Yeah!"

"Get him!"

"Teach that brat a lesson!"

"Show him who's the boss!"

"Throw that faker to jail!"

"Make him realize what happens if he tries to pretend to be a superhero from Hope's Peak!"

"Beat him up!"

"Make him regret it!"

Naegi whined as he has no time for this and checked his watch and realized that he only has five more minutes left, and now he is facing the possibility of getting expelled from Hope's Peak and that he would lose his only chance of earning income.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi gets an insight about Hope's Peak Superhero Academy…and while a bit depressed that he ended up in the Reserve Course, he nevertheless took it well, and despite this, he made quite an impression that he performed a superhero duty by taking down two robbers within the campus…

Now he faces a dilemma as he found out that if he hasn't done a single superhero deed within the week, he gets expelled from Hope's Peak Superhero Academy…and to make matters worse, the public assume Naegi to be a villain and urges the four bullying Main Course students to get rid of him, thus impeding a worried Naegi's effort to rectify his current situation.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Naegi is facing the possibility of getting expelled as time is running out, but will he be able to pull off an upset…?

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late February or early March)…

Reviews are needed…


End file.
